Different worlds
by Raistlinrains
Summary: stories that never made it off the ground. all up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto nor B.T.V.S so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

To say the world had changed so much after fifteen thousands years was an understatement. Where once sky scrapers and large cities had stood proud. Now stood the woods again. Nature had reclaimed its place after mans last great war. It would take long years before mankind even regained a semblance of what stood before.

Since then the people had delved into the discovery of chakra. The world had shifted completely to something from the far past with more potential than ever. It had become a world of Ninja.

Though somethings from the past still remained. Hidden and sleeping, waiting for something interesting. It was why she slept as well as voices danced in her head. In a cave buried under where a village had sprung. A village of ninja.

She slept peaceful as she heard them in her sleep. So deep in her trance that she required nothing as she lay there. Waiting for something to catch her interest.

Today it was to happen. For her it was special, it was her birthday and she would awaken for a present. One that would change the events of the world beyond what any would believe.

Today was also the day a Fox came to the village above.

The roar filled the night air as the Kyuubi screamed its defiance against its fate. Its was to little to late.

As the Yondiame looked on at his son he smiled sadly as he felt the price of his actions and watched as the red angry cloud appeared around his son. The seal appearing on the child's stomach before his fathers fading vision.

Feeling his energy draining from he sat down before closing his eyes for the last time holding his now whiskered child to was to this that fate was twisted and everything was changed. For it was upon this child that something wicked found him first.

She had awakened. It had been so boring with all the fun little things so reduced and all so changed. So she'd slept like a rock. Until it came. That thing she'd felt as she hadn't felt anything nasty in sooooooo long. She was bored like a mad cat on catnip and sugar.

So she'd came up through the earth to the changed world. Feeling something new as she came. Something deliciously different as she seemed to sway like a strange graceful dancer. Something Euphoric.

Her long white dress she wore unchanged nor weathered with age as she walked in the night to where the bad-bad had been. That big bad that got her dancing with the voices in her head.

Her long dark black hair swung about her shoulders as she moved with her pale skin shining in the moonlight. Her haunting beauty that had terrorized so many ages past hadn't changed as her heavy lidded expression never changed as she came finally where the new interest was.

Even her in all her clairvoyance would she have seen this. As she came upon the dad man holding the slumbering new naughty naughty she felt.

Smiling in her way that said lunatic in a thousand different ways she lifted the baby up carefully as she investigated it with her strange amber colored eyes. Her thoughts reeling with all the new fun she could now have.

"There there kitten, princess will take all the care for you. Just like Mrs Edith and my old blonde naughty knight." She said as she cooed at it. Sensing others she grinned as she turned away. Time enough for feeding later.

After all couldn't lose her new pretty prince could she? No that wouldn't due she thought shaking her head as she walked away with the baby in her arms as it snuggled closer into her for warmth that wasn't present.

"We can count the stars together my sweet and name them all the same." The dark women said happily to her new interest. Her birthday had been good.

Yes Drusilla loved her birthday present indeed. The king of cups had been good to her.

END

I wanted to try something completely insane and thought about long and hard. What could I do that hadn't been done before? Then it hit me what would happen if Drusilla took in the blonde wonder? What would change and more importantly how will Naruto?

I'm giving a fair warning though, This story is going to be very morally wrong and very perverse with Dru involved.

chapter 2

ed: M - English - Supernatural/Romance - Reviews: 6 - Published: 09-08-08 - Updated: 10-05-08id:4527726

.  
>(BIJUU THINKING)<p>

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto nor Buffy so begone nefarious lawyers of the black hell before I banish thy loathsome forms with the almighty and holy spork.

Many things would happen in the following years after the fourths sacrifice and the disappearance of his son. People would vanish with out a trace. A few showing up looking tortured in ways that looked beyond even a seasoned ninjas nightmares. Still no one could have guessed the cause.

Or the fact that it was so very near the very village where it started. In fact the reason had settled down in classic style. Right in the hidden leaves graveyard in the mausoleum of the first hokage.

Sitting in the the retrofitted mausoleum sat Drusilla. In her lap lay her reason of joy a small blonde child that was oh so much excitement. Never had such a possession before happened to her knowledge in the older days. Still she smiled as the voices all sang to her it was entertainment.

Said entertainment lay in her lap sleeping. Still unturned as she had decided. Though quite a lot had changed. At first she admitted the pretty pretty little crumpet had been hard to figure. It was without her ability to remember before Angelus came but naught in small glimpses.

Still he'd taken to her food quite quickly and as soon as he could process something than milk and soft food she'd feed him a wide variety of things. After all there was so much left after she was done...

A smile came on as she stood with the child in one arm like he weight nothing and danced about slowly. Singing a very eerie version of Danny boy. They'd just finished with a delightful older man of the most unusual hair.

Drusilla had giggled delighted at his bright pink hair and the way he pleaded before she drank. Though she'd kept him conscious to watch as her little pride had begun to eat. The boy boy was so hungry after all.

Princess couldn't deny her knight his meals could she now? The music of his thoughts as the man died had been so ecstatic to her. She had purred in delight as the blonde and whiskered five year old took what she had told him.

Starting with breaking off parts before stopping the blood and organs to bleed out so the man could feel so much more before he was gone. He did look so adorable with his nibbling on the pink headed mans heart. The way he smiled for her after he was done with the blood all across his baby fat face.

"I love you my little sweet entrails and all." She said as she laid him down in the small bed she'd found for him before laying down next to him. She petted his hair while looking up at the roof and muttered " The seven of swords I see with a man of dogs. Then we come for fun. Just like my spike and I use to do."

Nuzzling her cold body next to the warm and small one she inhaled the half bloody half fox like scent of his before sleeping as the dawn rose.

The whiskered youth sat in the destroyed cathedral that was his mind. All around were many lighted candles as they gave off a feeble light. Before him in the wall sat a being chained to a strange cross with smoke continually rising from where he skin touched the cross.

The fox human hybrid looked in agony as his red furred covered human framed body withered on the crucifix it was bound too.

So with a shake of his blonde head he walked forward to speak again with other demonic presence in his life. The boy didn't care that the fox was powerful. It had gotten what it deserved when his only care had been assaulted by it.

She'd come to see this fox in his head and it had tried to use her to get out. Big mistake, it was then that he'd learn his weapon against it. His mind his rules...

So it stayed like that till it earned otherwise the nasty nasty did. "Wake up" He said simply as the chains tightened around the bound creature before him. Seeing it open its eyes and look at him he nodded.

"Alright you called me ere. What do you want kyuubi?" The boy spoke.

The fox grinned before it spoke...

"I wish to make a deal. My power your sense's and an end to this torment." The demon said as it kept the pain from its voice.

The blonde child tilted his head as his eyes narrowed. The look of a serial killer on a child's face horrifying even for the kitsune. Though it had been at his mercy to know it was no act.

"Alright boyo explain." Naruto said as the words came out with an accent long dead. Drusilla had taught it to him. She seemed to love hearing the sound of it.

"I allow you to use my power as you get old enough to handle some of it and you allow me to feel with your senses. I wish to partake in world around you." The nine tailed said as it twitched.

Naruto thought on it for a second before shrugging. " Alright then you join in on the feeling."

The crucifix released the hybrid and it surrounded in a giant cage.

The boy nodded before vanished. After all that he was feeling rather peckish. Perhaps Dru and him could get something with more tasty than the wanker they had dined with earlier. The taste of bubble gum somehow was lingering in his mouth.


	2. A little romance in war

(BIJUU THINKING)

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto

The warrior sat cleaning his blades. Watching as the red stain disappeared and the blades pure white sheen was once more visible.

(As pure as virgins again.) The veteran thought morbidly.

The weapons had stood by as some of his only council and stable presence. Like an anchor. He had fought a countless number of times with them.

The fields and seasons changed. The faces changed. War never changed.

But his blades never wavered or gave in to all the chaos. In some sick way they were two of his only friend's. A solace against the stark world around him. The reality of what he had to do.

The man stood up with an audible pop of bones. His armor dulled to a dark red from all the blood from its lighter color.

The armor like his blades was one of those friends protecting him and he would do it justice. Cleaning and fixing it when he reached his tent.

Methodically he checked his other treasures. The green necklace that hung from his neck worth three mountains. To the headband that framed his face etched with the leaf symbol. Finally readjusting the black bandanna on his head. Before satisfied that his possessions were alright.

Each piece was unique after all. They all carried the legacy of the hokages of the very village he served. The village that no matter there opinion would always find in him a guardian.

With the armor of the first, the seconds headband, the thirds bandanna (without the side plates), the fifth's necklace, The trademark kunai of his father and his battle cloak, and finally the knives of one of the most honorable men he'd ever known Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju was a walking legend with a part of each Hokage's dreams in his own. Through it all, even if the people would never appreciate him. The nine tailed fox's container would fight for them and the ones he cared for.

With a sigh he stretched his tired muscles as he ignored the smell of the dead around him. His long blonde hair falling from beneath his bandanna and gracefully shadowing the headdress. The golden hair miraculously untouched of the blood around him.

He walked across the once green battlefield as his black combat boots stepped on the various dead of the enemy. His sky blue eyes taking in everything despite the battle being over.

As he passed many of the shinobi nodded or outright bowed to him. Though the citizens didn't appreciate him the shinobi of the leaf honored the man who saved there lives over and over again. Each one had been saved but him more than once.

After all it was hard not to recognize such honor and dedication as he displayed. He had taken blows, charged on and fought the enemy when others had been injured and stood when others would have fallen.

The new soldiers thought he had a death wish.

The veterans knew the truth. The blonde blue eyed tank fought for a belief that was pure and unshakable.

He believed in what konoha stood for.

In what the men and women who established it made it for.

In what the hokages of the past had sacrificed there lives for.

For those beliefs the legacy of the fourth and the keeper of so many legacies would always put everyone before himself.

He was a paladin in action.

So they bowed one and all. As the twenty one year old S ranked shinobi passed.

And he bowed back.

Hinata Hyuuga was worn to the bone as she finished with the last patient.

When the call for medic training had come she had taken it. Despite her families protest of there heir she had ignored them and they had stopped when the legendary medic Tsunade herself had taken her as her third apprentice.

The blonde woman had seen the potential instantly and had cultivated that talent. To the point where Hinata was now a rising legend herself as a medic and the hyuuga were more than pleased with the honor brought to them.

Still something was missing from it all. Something she desired for herself more than anything.

As she finished thoroughly scrubbing her hands off and removing her mask she walked away from the tent and her pale lavender eyes drifted longingly to a certain tent.

The commanders tent. His tent...

She watched as her desire came forth and sat in front of his tent.

Shirtless he sat all of his 6'2 muscular frame cleaned his armor meticulously and mended any damage with a self repairing jutsu. His eyes scanned it with his head turning to get a better at this or that part. His hair swaying a little and for all her new found control Hinata stared at her long wished for love interest.

(Even now he was unapproachable.) The lavender eyed woman thought with a sigh.

What once was a laughing happy young teen was replaced with the battle hardened and serious demeanor of a soldier. Hinata knew though, Naruto was still the man she'd fallen in love with just here and know he was some else.

He was everything a village of ninja dreamed. Powerful, A natural born leader with a tactical genius that had stunned everyone. He had fought and lead like the man he was the son of and the leaf nin would follow him through hell.

(He's everything they looked for in a hokage.) She thought with a smile.

Hinata shook her head and sighed again.

Pulling the hair net and hair bands off. Her hair the long blue silk it was, shined in the sunlight as it cascaded down to her waist. Her attire hadn't changed that much since her teen years except for the medical pouches attached to a leather belt around her waist.

Though she was usually the off the field medic due to being such a large target the need for her to be out there could come at any time.

Hinata shuddered remembering the only time she had to come out to the field. The day her reason for being so strong had almost died.

Rubbing her arms she watched him as he finished with the repairs and he looked up and coincidentally right back at cheeks flushed a deep red as his notorious foxy smile crept across his face and his eyes lit, his hand raised and he waved.

(Kami just let me keep the courage to do this.) Hinata smiled and waved back as she thought.

Tsunade sighed as she threw the empty sake bottle away. Her eyes on the map before her and the report of what was happening from her two commanders. Shikamaru Nara and Naruto.

She lingered on the words of her adoptive son.

His glowing report on the success of pushing sound further back and recommendations for both Hinata and Chouji to receive acknowledgment for there valorous efforts on the field for Chouji and the lives saved by Hinata respectively.

The war with sound was going successful with the new generation taking over and many becoming legends with names becoming famous in the bingo books as well as the very large prices on there heads hand in hand.

Shikamaru Nara, listed as the "Sleeping dragon". A- rank for his unparalleled intelligence and tactical and strategically mind. A Fifty thousand ryo reward listed under the information.

While his best friend Chouji was listed as the "Giant of the leaf" for his techniques and his ability to get twice as big as any Akimichi ever before while wielding his gigantic axe listed as b-rank. Thirty thousand ryo.

Then there was Sakura and Ino. The two working as pair were listed on the same page as they were always a team. With Sakura's crater hits and Ino's lightning quick strikes the two decimated the sound. They were listed as A-rank together and given the name "The beautiful death" For there looks being the last thing you see. Fifty-five thousand ryo

Then there Hinata Hyuuga the "Konoha's blue angel" she was listed to be as good as Tsunade herself at the medical arts which the hokage agreed with wholehearted. She was listed as an A-rank threat to be removed at all costs. Fifty thousand ryo

Tsunade laughed at that. They would have to get through the biggest strength the Leaf commanded for that and the busty woman knew that it would be near impossible for that to happen.

This being none other than her son. The S ranked Toad Hermit and master of every technique Konoha had. Naruto was her source of pride and more than a little smug satisfaction at having a hand into making the legend he was.

The only shinobi other than his own father ever to receive a flee on sight order. He had surpassed him in that regard by getting it from every enemy across the board. His reward was off the chart. A unbelievable 200 million ryo.

Not even the sannin together were worth that much in the last war.

She had even been the one place his name in the books. " The toad guardian" much to the dismay of a few biased fools.

Danzo being the for front believing the boy to powerful for the safety of konoha.

Which Tsunade had laughed at and said simply.

"Don't worry its not like you never did anything wrong to him." The smirk evident on her face as his own turned green.

The problem though wasn't the war she huffed but her favorite blond's inability to see some of the most obvious things in front of him. Specifically the feelings of a certain hyuuga medic.

Still there was progress..and the plan was certain to succeed. The busty woman laughed remembering Hinata's full body blush as she told her what to do and gave her the small vial. Hopefully the girl would get her wish.

After all Tsunade thought with a sour expression it was high time her son got to be put first for something. He needed to be needed by someone. Instead of sacrificing himself like he was for everyone else like he did.

With a smile for what could be she reached into her draw for another bottle of the good stuff.

"Cheers to the future" The fifth hokage said with the bottle raised before drinking it down.

END

Tell me what you think. I'm thinking of revising it and all but I figured I'd get some opinions. Sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories but I haven't gotten anything good yet for any off them. We'll see how this goes and all. I promise to update this and the others just as soon as a good strand or two hits me for them.

Reviews are loved. Flames are a pain but please be constructive and let me know what the issue is. Not "this sucks." This about helps squat other than prove your an idiot..

P.S any idea's for Naruto are welcome and I now people are gonna love the little plan Hinata's got for innocent poor Naruto...


	3. a masked musician

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **A masked musician**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/General - Reviews: 11 - Published: 09-07-08 - Updated: 10-10-08id:4526063

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

_Prologue  
><em>

They say music is a divine gift. A way to see the world through the feeling provided. That music touches each person differently. The feeling conveyed not just by the note but the person playing as they play. For to play music is to truly express a part of yourself. It can bare your soul to the world for just a little while. It was my way..

Chapter one

The first time she heard the music it enchanted her. So much different than anything she'd heard and yet its soothing melody drew her. The music she new came from the koto, but who was playing it? More importantly why so far out of the walls of konoha?

The redheaded woman quietly headed in the direction it came from. She would have to be careful with the invasion coming soon she couldn't chance a konoha ninja spotting her or the army and reporting in. Still she was one of the best at keeping her self hidden.

Still it drew her despite the need to keep her self hidden. The music was slow and beautiful. Hauntingly so.

The kunoichi homed in on the chakra signature of the musician playing. Her silent approach unnoticed as she finally came upon the one playing.

The musician was leaning across a tree with the Koto in front of him as he played on seemingly unaware of her presence. For awhile she simply listened as she took her time studying the person before her.

The musician was a male teenager judging by his looks. His blond spiky hair wildly hanging in all directions as he played with his eyes closed. His face was angular with a handsome quality to it. It was offset by the strange whisker like scars on each cheek that gave him a feral quality that added to her opinion in his looks.

He wore a traditional kimono and hakam with a dark red obi belt. His feet were covered in black tabi socks and wooden geta sandals. All in all she surmised he looked quite attractive. He could pull of the rounin look if he wanted.

Finally coming to an end the musician opened his eyes revealing a bright sky blue color. Standing he opened a scroll and with a bit of blood from his thumb and a puff of smoke the koto was sealed away as he placed it in the folds of his kimono.

The young man sighed for a second before slowly disrobing himself. The kunoichi stood very still and fought the blood rushing to escape her nose as a deep blush covered her cheeks.

Slowly taking off his clothing before straightening and folding each article he placed them on the ground till all between the blonde teenager and the world seeing him in his full glory was a white fundoshi.

The redhead eyes went wide as she studied the almost nude figure before her. His chiseled chest was downright amazing at his age and would haunt her dreams for nights to come. Her eyes drank him in for future uses as she saw every inch was muscle. The kind of muscle a track runner or swimmer had.

She nodded in approval at the lack of body hair as took another scroll out and opening released a gaudy bright orange jumpsuit. Then before her very eyes she watched as he changed. The face of serenity changed as a happy go lucky crossed his face and his eyes dulled.

( A disguise? but why hid who you are ninja?) she thought as she watched him but the jumpsuit on noting how it was baggy enough to conceal his muscular form.

She was further puzzled as she watched take out the official leaf hittai from his pocket and look at with a look of reluctance before placing it on. He adjusted to where it pushed the bangs away from his face.

Placing the scroll containing his other clothes into an inner pocket he began walking back in the direction of konoha. She watched him as he passed right under where she was as she suppressed her chakra to zero as he passed her and continued on.

(He was different. Why the disguise and the idiotic smile and clothes? What does he need to hid?) The read head thought before she too departed to find Kabuto. He would like be able to tell her about the strange ninja she'd just seen.

Naruto walked up to the gate with his ever present grin on his face as waved to the two chunnin guarding the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu waved back lazily bored out of there minds as the day progressed.

He continued on through the village to the training grounds where his team practiced. Sighing internally as he walked to the bridge and saw the same scene that he saw every morning.

Sasuke sat on the rail quietly while Sakura tried to get him into one conversation or another usually about a date. His reply being along the same lines every time of his trademark 'hn' before lapping back into silence at every question she asked.

Nodding to sasuke and not really feeling like doing the usual he didn't play the part all the way and hit on Sakura with his 'cheerful and exuberant personality' as he usually did. He simply leaned against a railing and closed his eyes.

It wasn't until Kakashi appeared that Sakura realized Naruto was there with a bit of surprise. She was stunned mildly that he hadn't even greeted her. Her surprise was evident when she didn't even yell at Kakashi for being late.

Kakashi merely raised his visible eyebrow before shrugging and announcing that the three of them had been entered into the chunnin exams handed them a piece of paper each and with a wave vanished after explaining the rules for applying.

Further shocking his teammates Naruto simply put the paper in a pocket before silently walking off with a wave over his shoulder.

His two teammates looked at each other then back at him then back each other trying to figure out what just happened. A quiet Naruto was as likely to them as the sun becoming the moon. It just wasn't normal in their time with the blonde wonder he was always a bundle of energy and sound.

The one they just met was completely out of there experience. So with a raised eyebrow Sasuke nodded in the direction the blonde left and with a nod from his female teammate they decided to see what was going on.

Naruto was glad the that training was done and wondered if he could possibly lose his act again and escape the walls when he noticed he was being followed. Knowing the two chakra signatures after so much time around them he sighed and figured they must be curious of his earlier actions.

Wondering how to either ditch them or get them to stop following him he smiled as a ploy came to mind.

Sasuke and Sakura were only about twenty feet behind trying to hide behind the sign on top of a building he noted as he pretended to stretch for a second. Turning his head away he headed for the hot spring.

(This will due oh so well.) The blonde thought with a grin.

Naruto sat behind the tree watching as the two "Stalkers" looked for him. He'd suddenly disappeared on them as he'd approached the springs and they were almost in position.

He'd just had enough time to lay it down and conceal it with a bit of grass shifting it to look natural. He grinned as he saw his raven haired teammate get closer to the trigger.

(Three, two, one) He counted down as he watched his teammate realize to late he was royal screwed.

Sasuke felt himself getting launched into the air as the trap sprung he'd stepped on and the spring had thrown him into the air. He had no time to react as he rose into the air and flew over the wall. Right into the girls section of the hot spring.

Naruto walked with a skip in his step as screams of pervert filled the air and the sound of the all mighty kunoichi blows filled the air. He couldnt help but laugh as he heard a girlish scream from his stoic teammate as the anti pervert switch was turned on in the mind of the women there.

He turned and watched for a second as his teammate appeared over the wall trying desperately to escape with bruises covering his face only for snakes to wrap around him and yank him down for more punishment.

(Never a good thing when Anko is involved.) Naruto thought as he shook his head and walked of whistling a happy tune with a happy skip in his step to the sounds of an ass whupping behind him.

END

So ends the the first chapter. Anyone knew who the red head was in the beginning? So I want a little question to go out.

Should this tell have lemons?

Who wants to see a lot more scene's with Anko involved?

Finally what do you all think? Seriously write me some thoughts of what you liked or didnt so far. I'm going to be using this one to smooth out my writing style so input is greatly appreciated for me to see what works and what doesn't.

Thanks Das Vadanya

P.S I might see about getting a special guest from a show to answer any of your comments but we'll see.

Return to Top


	4. Icy blue eyes

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **A ninja reborn**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/Drama - Reviews: 3 - Published: 12-13-08 - Updated: 12-13-08id:4715276

(**BIJUU THINKING**)

**B****IJUU TALKING**

**SUMMONING TALKING**

(**SUMMONING THINKING**)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto

"NARUTO!" The princess screamed as he slammed into the ice breaking through it from Doto's last attack. The princess could only watch as her hero fell into the icy waters...

He was sinking and already he felt so cold. Naruto had been underwater for only a few seconds but the blistering cold was already killing him. He could hear the Kyuubi shouting in his head trying to stop its own death while cursing his name. It was alright, if he was going out at least the fuzzball was going with him.

That's when it happened. A feeling of arms wrapping around him. The cold gone as he felt a pair of lips press against his. Warming him and sending him life giving oxygen as the kiss deepened.

Naruto didn't understand what was happening. His mind was to erratic to put it together as the lethargic death like feeling left him and he felt re-energized. He felt his strength returning and then something else. The kiss that saved him passing something more than just oxygen to him.

Naruto had no time to think on it as he found himself fully awakened and the arms releasing him, sending him flying to the surface. His mind awakening and he remembered what had sent him down to his death in the first place...Doto was gonna pay!

The being watched as the boy she had saved flew threw the icy water. She had been sleeping so long. Ages in fact and then the boy had slammed into her. Awakening her from her slumber. Within seconds that felt slowed down to minutes in her domain to hours she took him in. A person after so long waking her in such a manner would catch anythings interest.

With a touch she felt the spirit inside and path the boy had walked. She saw all there was, all that had passed and made her decision. Such a person would live and not just live but come out with the help he so sorely needed. So she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cold lips to his.

Giving him the breath of life as it were. She felt the inner demons confusion and continued without a care. The boy wasn't the demon and whats more... The boy interested her. It had been ages spent in sleep before her unusual awakening and so she would take advantage of it. She would be the first to give the boy..No Naruto as she shifted through his memories what he needed most.

A helping hand

With an explosion of sound and ice flying in all direction Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the hidden leaf village flew out out of the water. Without missing a beat he attacked Doto whose armor was already weakened by his teammate Sasuke Uchiha.

Dodging the fiery black dragon technique Doto used a clone appeared next to him as he formed his signature technique the Rasengan and combining it with the over abundant chakra in the very air drawing into him without a thought. He slammed the rainbow variation into Doto's chest with a vengeance.

Doto's scream filled the air as he flew spinning into one of the generators shattering the ice and killing him instantly. With the ice gone the generator began its work and before the princesses very eyes her fathers image appeared along with her as the land of ice saw its first spring.

Naruto Uzumaki though unfortunately missed all this as his tired eyes closed and he fell backwards suffering from exhaustion.

But that's not all that was happening. Within the containers body changes were beginning. Changes that would forever alter the path the boy would walk.

Already as he slept he could hear someone calling him. Whispering his name to come to her. To come to her for an answer.

Naruto Uzumaki slept on his hospital bed at the hospital back in the capital of the land of snow deep in r.e.m sleep he dreamed.

Naruto sat in nothing but his orange pants as he woke up. He found himself in an endless land of snow and ice for as far as he could see. Above him the sky was dark and every star shone with a brilliant light. Diamonds in the sky.

He stood as he looked about noticing despite his lack of clothes and the environment he wasn't cold. In fact he was warm. It was like the cold no longer bothered him. It welcomed him. The feeling he got he just couldnt identify as it just felt like well like the cold accepted him. Embraced him even.

Then he heard it. A faint sound. A whisper he could hardly hear. It grew louder as he tried to identify it till he could finally make it out.

" My chosen come to me. Embrace me as I have you." The voice was soft but strong as it carried to his ear.

It almost felt like silk to his ears as he instinctual walked in a direction he couldn't explain. Only that he was drawn.

He wouldn't remember the journey. The thousands of steps until he realized the blonde realized as if coming from a stupor that he had arrived.

Before him was a vast building designed like an ancient cathedral long before even his village was made. With a start as he viewed the the towering turrets that made there way high into the sky realizing that entire structure was made from ice!

It glittered even in the faint starlight like it was made more of diamond than ice and was massive. The cathedral must have stood up to be thirty feet tall. Only the hokage tower in his village and the castle of the snow capital reached near that height that he'd ever seen in his time.

He shock his head to stop staring and his eyes were drawn to the massive doors that opened without help before him.

The voice could be heard so much clearer now. The person or whatever it was must be close. His feet once again moved without thought as he was drawn to its call. Like a siren the voice draw him to its source. Though rather for good or evil Naruto knew he didn't have a choice but follow.

Once again his mind dulled as he walked up to a set of stairs forgetting the the journey forward as he headed upwards to the very top tower. His feet moving of there own accord.

Finally arriving he found himself in a room covered in soft sheets of silk as they cascaded down from the ceiling under his bare feet he felt the soft warm fur of an animal and looked down to see the floor was covered with looked like white fur. It was soft and slightly tickled the bottom of his bare feet.

Bringing his head up he was shocked to see a face looking across at him. The face belonged to a body but Naruto couldnt help but stare at the sheer beauty the woman before him had.

Her soft angular face was beauty itself as her soft full lips smiled slightly at him. While her straight small nose complemented it to her almond shaped eyes with the most beautiful shade of blue that young teen had ever seen. There shade was like a piece of ice caught in the sun as it shined.

It took him a second to finally look at the rest of her as his eyes drank in the sight of her beauty. Her long hair went down to her feet almost in long dread like braids and a small metal ornament hung from the longest piece. Her neck was graceful and slender leading down to her bare shoulders as Naruto's cheeks burned red realizing she was clad in only a bikini styled top that showed off her graceful and amazing form.

Her body was built like a dancers as his eyes traveled further down against his will. Her flat stomach held a small silver piercing in her belly button. His eyes continued there wandering and he saw dressed in a small bikini bottom with a piece of soft blue silk hanging down her right leg from a belt of seashells that was hanging around her small waist.

Her legs was shapely and well built as her bare feet with there blue finger nails shown bare. It was only after he observed all this that he realized what was different about her. Everything she wore was blue but that wasn't what was different. Her skin was a pale blue that though he never before seen let alone heard of. It some how fit her.

With yet another shake of his head as he brought his eyes back to her face he scratched the back of his embarrassed as he saw her smiling at him obviously knowing he had been checking her out.

With a tilt of her head she spoke for the first time as that same silk feeling caressed his ears.

"My chosen you have come. Though only in spirit that is enough for now." The blue woman spoke as her arms opened wide and hung in the air to her sides as she walked toward him.

For what ever reason he didn't react to this woman he didn't know until he felt something he never before had been given by a woman, a hug.

She enveloped him into her arms as her taller frame pressed him against hers as if welcoming him back from a journey he'd been away on for years.

He didn't know who to react to this endearment and stood there frozen not of cold but confusion of what to do as she held him seemingly not minding in the least that he'd frozen up.

Slowly ever so slowly she pulled away and with a hand guided his chin up to look him in the eye as she spoke still holding him with her other arm around his shoulder.

"I have chosen you. My warrior, my dreamer, for what I have seen of you. It was I that saved you from those waters. I who breathed life into you. I saw what you endured and found you worthy. You wont' understand now but soon" The blue maiden said as her faced began to inch towards his.

"Soon you will know what all has been done and what all you will be. Soon you will understand what I have chosen you for." Her words stopped as his heart did when her lips pressed against his own.

The kiss was in a word... powerful. As her tongue pressed against his lips opening them as he shivered not understanding the feeling as she kissed him with a passion he'd never known existed. His eyes closed and then as before though he couldnt remember that feeling of something cold passed into him.

The feeling spread as she kissed him holding him to her as her lips pressed against his own smaller ones. He felt the tingling cold as it seemed to expand inside him. The cold didn't hurt as it finally completed covered him and he felt sleepy.

He fought to stay awake and ask what was happening to him. What all this was about, what did she mean by choosing him? Still though he fought it he began to slip away as he heard her whisper to him.

"When the time comes find me my chosen. Find me when you are ready. I will await you here my warrior, my dreamer, my chosen. Find me by my name. Call me to you once have found it. I will wait for you here."

And with those final words Naruto Uzumaki drifted off back into a dreamless sleep as his body lay in the hospital bed.

Though when he awakened he would find many changes had occurred. Not to just the land for his mission but more importantly to him.

He would wake up to find a purpose more than just being Hokage.

END

I decided to due the whole Naruto gets a power. BUT HE WILL NOT BE A HOKAGE KICKIN AXE MURDERER with it. I dont like all powerful Naruto's. Strong ones are cool but not god likes. The story will progress and Naruto will have to train in his new discovered talents to use them. It will require work not a hand out. I dont like most bloodlines becuse they made them way to powerful anyways. I mean seriously all three eye bloodlines are WAY to powerful and the keep anti upping the damn Sharingen and the rinnengen. Stupid powerful makes things just boring.

Anyways let me know what you think. Tell anything you'd be interested in seeing.

Das Vadanya

Return to Top


	5. Arch Angel

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Archangel**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 8 - Published: 10-07-08 - Updated: 10-07-08id:4580898

(**BIJUU THINKING**)

**B****IJUU TALKING**

**SUMMONING TALKING**

(**SUMMONING THINKING**)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto nor regretfully do I own x-men no matter how much I wish too. Just this plot. If I did the characters would quite dying and coming back to life so damn much. Its just confusing as hell sometimes...

The pain. It was beyond anything he could imagine. It would stop eventually though. Then begin again like some sick routine. His mind was too fogged up to think but he could feel the cool green liquid that held him in between the times of pain.

The world he floated in was all he knew.

Though it had been this way for far to long. Sometimes the pain sessions would have considerable difference in time. Sometimes it felt like a small time. Though to him time had no real concept. It hadn't since he was tiny.

When memories he could hardly recall of a time beyond the routine and the floating experience in between had happened. When a large blue something had been over him as big and large as he could see.

He couldnt due much but he often dreamed of that. That endless blue.

Though he couldn't remember the name the boy dreamed of what others called the sky and something else. Or someone else to be precise.

He dreamed of it in crystal clarity that nothing else could muster. He didn't know that all too soon he would walk under it again.

That soon his time would come.

In a dark room underground complex in a tube filled with liquid floating with a oxygen mask attached was Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the fourth hokage and container for the most feared of the nine tailed bijuu.

For three years the boy had been taken and used for the most dark of purposes. That was all about to change.

His story begins.

Sarutobi barely had time to react as stacks of paper flew across the room. The cause being his being his wayward and perverted student.

"Jiriya this had better be very important." The old mans eye twitching at the paper flying around the room. He knew though at the way Jiriya looked the toad sannin had something earth shattering to report.

"I found him." Jiriya said with barely contained excitement." I found where he is finally!" His voice rising almost to a shout in his zeal.

"WHO?" the old monkey said. There were to many to count of people he wanted found after all.

"I found him sensei! The boy is alive! He's still alive. The son of konoha will be brought back!" The toad sages fanatical rant reaching an apex as he gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke.

"Dammit who are you talking about Jiriya?" Sarutobi asked losing his patience.

"I found Minato son sensei. He's alive..Naruto can be brought home!" The words full of the hope and dreams the man had for what could happen. After years of searching he had found him on a stroke of luck.

Sarutobi dropped his pipe...

The elite Anbu team led by the last loyal sannin sped across the tree's at full speed. They had all been carefully screened as the best for the mission and with enough trust and experience to let them know fully of what was going on.

All five members were powerful ninja capable and proven. The first being there intelligence gather Ibiki Morino. He could get anything from anyone enough said.

Anko Mitarashi with her combat experience, top notch assassin expertise and unique knowledge of what they could be facing.

Yugao Uzuki expert stealth and infiltration expert.

Yamato was his powerful fighting capabilities and years of experiencing.

Finally Kakashi Hatake. A living legend amongst Anbu with experience and the strength to back up anything needed.

This was the team led by the Toad sage. He smiled at the thought. Apparently the old man was just as big on getting back the kid as he had hoped and beyond that.

Still he was overjoyed at how opun finding who it was they were to retrieve that all without question vowed to bring the legacy of there hero back.

(Konoha wants her treasured son back. Where he belongs.) he thought with a chuckle.

(Besides) His eyes narrowing in anger. (It's due time to make a snake pay for his crimes.)

The battle had been unexpectedly easy. With the guards caught by surprised at the underground complex and neither Orochimaru or any of his stronger forces there the base was easily taken over.

Now began the systematic search. The complex was small but built to easily confuse intruders. Still they continued finding more than they had expected along the way.

Being in the form of the origin of the curse seal Juugo, a boy made entirely of water named Suigetsu Hozuki and a possibly bi-polar young woman by the name of Karin.

It was after finding her that the group had found hope. After explaining who it was they were looking for Karin had surprised them when with a shrug had told them to follow her and took them down to the last level while disarming all the traps along the way.

When asked why she simply said she had here reasons but would like a favor in return. Agreeing to hurry the process up they found themselves in a little room of horror.

From every wall hung surgical implements. Logs of recordings sat in every available space. The room stank of blood. Though what drew everyone attention was a curtain hung in the middle of the room around something.

Karin walked over before yanking the curtain down revealing a large tube filled with green liquid and something else. A young teenagers sleeping body. The body floating in the center only attached to the oxygen mask in the tube.

Karin turned and placing her hand on the glass spoke." I give you Naruto Namikaze. Research and experiment 626. Also the only reason I helped you." She said turning to the wide eyed crowd before as they turned to the woman before them.

"My favor is simple. Where he goes so do I." The wacky hair styled woman turned without waiting for a response and begin to press buttons on a council near the tube.

"I'm releasing the liquid after that you'll have to carefully remove him. The last experiment conducted on him should have severely weakened him." For a moment the members of konoha thought they heard what sounded like regret.

"I warn you though. When the drugs finally wear off I have no idea as to how he may react. He hasn't exactly been given a VIP stay here." She whispered as she adjusted her glasses.

With a hiss filling the air everyone returned there attention to the tube holding the yondiames legacy. The liquid completley drained out through holes in the bottom and a switch turned as the top opened.

Without a word Kakashi was already up over and gently removing the breathing tube from the blonds throat though he stood in shock at his appearance.

With the liquid gone he could actually see his skin tone without the green liquid impeding.

The boys skin was blue. Even more mysterious were the two metal appendages on each shoulder pointing up.

Shaking his head from the thoughts invading it he lifted the boy gently as possible and leapt over the glass. Landing he nodded to Yugao and Tenzo the only two with any medical expertise on the team.

The two quickly scanned his body with shock becoming apparent on there features. The both looked simultaneously at the sannin present with wide eyes. Neither managing to get out what they had found in words.

Narrowing his one the long white haired man turned to Karin and in a tone that promised pain on a lie said.

"What has he done to my godson!" The words barely hiding the white hot rage radiating from the toad sage.

Karin shook her head adjusting her glasses as she did and answered." Orochimaru only allowed Kabuto in on his experiments on Namikaze-kun. Though it probably can be answered in the medical and scientific records he made that sit around us." Indicating with a wave of both hands the multiple piles of paper full of handwriting.

Without looking at the team the legendary ninja simply said. "All the records come with us. I don't care how just do it."

Then turning around Jiriya sat next to the reason for all this and observed the state he was in. Sadness unable to stray from his eyes.

"Don't worry kid. Somehow I'm gonna make this better."

To say the report to the third hokage had been pleasant despite the overwhelming success would have been a horrible falsehood.

The old man had nearly destroyed something in his anger and regret when he learned of what had happened to Minato and Kushina's bouncing baby boy.

Then to have to sit there with his most trusted medics and shift through what had been written of the horror done would give him nightmares for the rest of his years.

(Again my sins haunt me by letting you walk. Foolish apprentice had I only strangled you then...) The hokages thoughts dark as he rubbed his eyes.

He had dismissed them after again swearing them to secrecy and promising them updates on the boys health.

Notes and carefully written down analysis showed what had been done as the three years of hell became known to him.

The repercussions would be massive if any of what was written was true. Though all the records claimed the experiments who been entirely successful. The worst was the apparent involvement of Kyuubi on some of the experiments.

The old man was disgusted that the creature had volunteered to make his host stronger. Not wanting his reputation tarnished by having a weak container.

At a critical observation room a young blue skinned man lay in a bed. His body fully awakening for the first time in years as his mind cleared unlike anytime he could remember but the dreams.

His eyes weak as they opened took a long moment before finally adjusting. Stirring ever so slightly he felt something shift next to him.

Turning his head sluggishly his eyes widened at the sight. It was her...

"Hello Naruto-kun nice to finally really meet you." The speckled girl spoke as she smiled at him. A smile that he had witnessed so many times before. Even if in dreams.

After all how could he forgot any detail of the girl he had dreamed with for so many dreams. A girl who held his hand under the sky.

END

I decided to go back and do a little editing after rereading it and being a little apalled. I knew the contex could be a little better than that. Its not much of an improvement but I hope you all can aprreciate it.

Anyway let me know what you think.

Return to Top


	6. Bring it

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Bring it**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/Humor - Reviews: 5 - Published: 09-01-08 - Updated: 09-01-08id:4513219

After a little riders block and the fact that I need something to combat the serious nature of my others stories I decided I could use a different style of fighting. One that we all know is ridiculous but hey... why not?

"Dumbass" people talking

(Idiot) people thinking

"take that" summon/ bijuu talking

(too easy) summon/ bijuu thinking

- scene change

Disclaimer: a statement meant to save ones own ass

I do not own Naruto nor any thing affiliated with it. I do however own the OC. SO quit whining or face the all mighty spork bitches.

All right lets rock.

A ninja felt his spine crack as his body was body-slammed hard into the ground. Only to watch in horror as a fellow ninja with him was met by a flying clothesline and fell to the ground with his neck snapped. The one man army that was taking down his squad tore through them like they were paper using a style he'd never heard of.

They'd been on a mission to sneak into konoha from rock country. Once inside they were to kill as many gennins and academy students as they could before escaping.

They'd gotten into konoha through sheer luck and made it into konoha only for this giant blonde to charge into there ranks and proceed to open "a can of whoop ass" as he'd yelled it when he'd drop kicked the jounin unlucky enough to be closest and rolled as he met the ground into a standing uppercut that shattered his victims jaw.

Grabbing the mans leg as he rose through the air spun him around like a club sending two more ninja to lala land before releasing him to impact with a tree.

The giant spun around and caught a ninja coming behind him with a raised short sword at his wrist before kicking him in the stomach hard. The ninja had bent over only for the giant to lock his arms behind his back and locking his head into place yelled as he performed a pedigree.

Half the ninjas face exploded on impact with the ground. The blond turned to his left still in a siting position and grabbing the arm that flew by at the wrist, twisted it hard and yanked the arm and the body by force over and onto the ground before him back first.

Standing up he jumped into the air and elbow dropped the ninjas chest right where the heart was stopping it. What had started of as a full squad now only two remained.

That led to where he found himself on the ground fighting to stay conscious and watch the rest happen as his failed mission shattered before him. Quickly performing a medical jutsu on himself while the blond monster was distracted with his teammate he stood up and took of at full speed hoping he could get away before the blond noticed and report this to his kage.

He was almost at the walls of konoha when he looked behind him to make sure no one was pursuing him only to turn his head back in time to get a clothesline that nearly tore his head off.

The blond giant looked down at the fallen ninja with a huge foxy grin. Standing at 6'8 he was a veritable giant among the people in the elemental countries where people rarely got any taller than 5'8. His long golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail that had a metal ball at the end of it shaped like a snarling fox.

His face was tanned and angular with three whiskers marks on each cheek giving him a feral look as his cerulean eyes shown full of mirth with small specks of crimson doting them.

His strong face had more than a few woman blushing at him but the down right drooled as there eyes moved downward. His massively built chest was half covered with an open white button shirt. On his left arm a tattoo of a tigers face looking sage like in its black in white depiction while on his right shoulder rested a dragon the coiled around his arm to the elbow looking full of wisdom in its expression.

Just above his belly button the word Honor was tattooed in a scrolling design in black and white with a Celtic circle above it. His hands were covered in white medical bandages with a small ring on the right hands middle finger that had a Grimm reaper skull depicted.

His lower body was covered in western styled black jeans that were worn and faded with a wallet chain hanging on the left side. His feet were covered by black steeled toe combat boots. He laughed as Anbu finally appeared and stared at the giant with the fallen enemy ninja at his feet.

Taking a cigar from out of nowhere he lights it with a wooden match and puffing it a few times looks at the approaching commander of the Anbu. The Anbu had a dog mask on is face and silver hair that for all explanations defied gravity. " Hello Kakashi been a while." The giant spoke.

Kakashi tensed at being recognized and studied the monster of a man before him. " As glad as I am that your assisted and stopped these enemy ninja from attacking I must ask you to identify yourself and what your business is hear in konoha as well as how you know me." Kakashi said as he studied the man before him.

The giant shrugged before giving him a full blown foxy smile that had Kakashi's eyes widen." I was born and lived here for the first five years of my life. I simply am coming home to become a ninja of Konoha. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Rains." The now identified Naruto said still smiling as he noticed all the Anbu and there varied reactions." But you can just call me Rave." Rave said.

Kakashi stood there for a full minute trying to absorb everything in he'd just found out. This giant was once the small child he'd guarded years ago. Shaking his head he knew that he would need to bring him before the Hokage immediatley.

"Nar...Rave I need to take you to the Hokage I'm sure he'll be more than a little happy to see you returned. We all thought you were.." "Dead?" Rave said interrupting him." No still alive and kicking and glad to be back. So lets go see old jiji."

Kakashi nodded and placing a hand on one of Raves massive arms teleported to the Hokages office while the other Anbu collected the the ninja to be taken to Ibiki.

Sarutobi had a trying time of balancing the parts of being Hokage. One part looking busy while his shadow clones secretly did all the work.

Part two reading his favorite new book while enjoying his pipe. The book was small and with the outside covered black and the title in white. The title read " Unspoken dreams".

The book had recently replaced his old students literature. The style and writing was vastly better and the plot incredible. Even with out the highly alluring and descriptive sexual scenes in it Sarutobi would admit it was his favorite all time book.

Sensing someone approaching the door he quickly hid his book in a draw under a genjutsu and waited for the knock before yelling for who ever it was to enter .

( If this is another damn council member with another complaint..) Sarutobi grumbled inwardly as the doors opened and his eyes with it as a veritable giant tilted his head under the door frame to enter with Kakashi coming closely behind him still not sure what to make of this new Naruto.

Sarutobi studied the new comer before him as a silence was about them as if the two were curios of the Hokages reaction before Sarutobi's eyes widened when with a foxy grin and eyes flashing the giant spoke.

" Hello jiji its been way to long." To stunned to react the Hokage was jerked out of his seat into a powerful huge that knocked Tsunade's strength out of the water. Struggling with the concept of this being Naruto and the lack of air as his spine popped he began waving his arms wildly and trying to speak to get released before the affectionate blond accidentally killed him.

"Na...Air..ca..bre!" He struggled out before Rave realized what was going on and gently placed the old man down where the Hokage gasped for breathe.

Taking a moment to collect himself the Hokage gathered to his full height which was still towered over by the giant boy before him." Naruto what happened? I thought you dead and what have you been?"

Sarutobi said though he couldn't help but smile at seeing the yondiames legacy still alive. Rave smiled at him before stretching a second and sighing sat down in a chair before the Hokages desk that audibly creaked under the strain.

" Well back when I was five and that incident happened." He said and for a second his eyes clouded over with the memory before his smile returned to the worried Hokages sight.

" I was left for dead after that riot and knowing that if I escaped they would have caught me as they proceeded to burn the building down around me I found in the basement a sewer drain and barely slipping inside escaped into the sewers." Rave said with his hands moving about as he spoke making the Hokage smile seeing some familiar gestures hadn't escaped the now giant blonde with age.

" To frightened to think I found a sewer drain that left out of Konoha and left through the woods trying to get as far away as possible in fear of the people who were trying to kill me." Sarutobi's and Kakashi's eyes darkened in anger remembering the hell the then small child had endured at idiots ideals.

" When I finally came to I awoke in some woods with no idea where I was. So for a time I wondered about barely surviving before I was found by a group of traveling entertainers." He said as his smile widened at the memory of first meeting his adopted family.

(Flashback)

"What have we hear?" A Tall man covered in scars said as as looked down on the skinny and dirty blonde child before him. The big man lifted the barely conscious child up to his eye level and looked over him only to yelp as said child twisted is his grasp and bit down on his arm and fell to the ground before weakly standing up and trying to get away.

He barely got five feet before being picked up by the top of his head by another big man who wisely held him at arms length and an iron grip.

" Feisty little bastard aren't ya?" This one spoke in a foreign accent. " Stop you struggling son before I knock you senseless ya hear?" He said shaking him a bit to get his point across and the child stopped abruptly to weak to do anything." Humph you barely got any meat on your bones kid. Wheres your folks?"

But the question was wasted as Naruto passed out. " Shit looks like I'm stuck with you then for now." The big man said said as he chewed on a toothpick in his mouth annoyed before slinging the boy over his shoulder and shaking his head headed for the supplies wagon.

" Lets get some food on those bones when you wake up then we'll see what to do with you"

Rave smiled at the retelling of his first meeting with his adoptive father and family. " He was gruff when I first met him but I'd later realized he had a heart of gold and hated seeing any child in pain."

"Its probably why he took me in when after hearing my tale. Though he would blame it on kaa-san to any one who listen" Rave smirked as he said it. Sarutobi frowned as he heard that and phrased his question carefully" Kaa-san? and why didn't they bring you back to Konoha?"

Rave took a second before responding." Jiji if you found me half starved, dirty and then heard of my treatment and how I got to that point would you bring me back here?" He responded and watched Sarutobi sighing lowered his hat over his eyes before shaking his head no.

" It's okay though jiji. I don't blame you, but for a life with a real family I couldnt not want it and with Tom and Gypsy who'd I would come to call tou-san and kaa-san it was something I'd only dreamed of. They took me in and took to calling me Rave for taking after my adoptive mothers love of music and dancing."

"Also to avoid anyone that might recognize my name once that found out about my past tou-san was set to keep me as his." He said closing his eyes as he was washed over with memories.

(Flashback)

Naruto had just finished explaining his story to the big man before him as he devoured bowl after bowl of the delicious meal the man called beef stew. He observed the man taking in his features.

The man easily stood at 6'4 with light brown hair that went down to his shoulder. He kept it pulled back in to a ponytail. He wore over his head a gray stetson hat that looked aged with wear. His face was angular with a strong chin and a three o'clock shadow of whiskers on his face.

His hazel eyes shown brightly and a few wrinkles shown on his face. The man was powerfully built with a white plain tee shirt covering his chest.

His left arm had a tattoo of a beautiful scantily clad in white robes woman holding four aces in her left hand. His lower body was covered in a pair of beaten up blue jeans and a wallet chain hanging on his left side. His feet up on the table were covered in what he was later told were called cowboy boots.

The man sat quietly chewing on his perpetually present toothpick while looking at the boy before him. Finally after a minute he stood up and refilling Naruto's bowl he turned toward the door and spoke before exiting.

"Naruto the bowl is over there" He pointed to a pot still half full of the stew." Help yourself to as much as you want while I go talk to someone for a bit."He said before stopping again and smiling at Naruto said." By the way kid the names Tom, Tom Rains." He said before walking out of the wagon.

Naruto had devoured five more bowls before Tom had returned with a woman closely behind him. Naruto's eyes went wide as he studied the woman.

She had the timeless girl next door look that would drive men crazy. Her soft brown hair cascaded down her waist in soft curls against her small frame as she stood at 5'6. Her face was striking but earthly with a tan skin and full lips that strengthened the appeal.

Her honey brown eyes shined with happiness and her smile was enchanting. She had an earring in each ear of a silver feather dangling downwards. Her small neck had a beautiful necklace that shined. The necklace denied any description he could give ( Authors comment- Arwens evening star from lord of the rings.)

She was dressed in a white layered gypsy dress with brown stained beads along the hem lines. Though it didn't hide her curves. Her body was shaped in a classic hourglass. All together Naruto had only seen two women who'd compared to her. Her feet were covered in sandals with the same beads as the dress attached to them along the sides.

The women smiled as she saw the boys staring at her with wide eyes and his jaw hanging. " Well isn't he cute." The smiling beauty said." But so skinny I think you need to stuff him a bit more"

l" True Gypsy but I'm already working on that" as he checked the pot and smiling seeing it nearly empty. " Good you have an appetite. " He said before sitting across the young man half way with a leg hanging out.

Gypsy smiled as she sat on his outer leg and leaned against the big man while studying the young man before her." My lover here told me your story." She said simply as she watched him still smiling while absently reaching as much around her lover as possible with an arm.

" After a talk I was thinking about a little proposition for you." She said as she reached out and scratched his head almost laughing as he leaned into her hand taking any affection he could get for however long it lasted.

" We were wondering that is Tom and I" she said indicating them both with a finger" If you would like to stay with us for awhile. At least till you get your strength back." She said showing a tad bit of hope in her voice.

Naruto stopped eating but not moving himself from her affectionate scratching looked at them both intently before answering. " Okay but I have to get back eventually or jiji will be upset thinking something bad happened to me." He said not knowing that both where thinking if they had there way he'd never go back to that place again.

" It wasn't till later on that I found out that I was kinda a hope to there prayers." Rave said as he stretched in his chair. Taking a second before continuing to talk as he had there attention completely he continued on.

" I'd found out years later that gypsy was unable to produce children but Tom refused to leave her because of that and they simply had taken me as an answer to there prayers. I never knew what a family was like or what I was missing before those two. They showered me with love."

"Gypsy was always teaching me new things about the world. About herbology and her favorite hobby music. She showed me all types of music and could pretty much play anything you gave her. I often remember sitting there just watching her play some type of musical instrument and dancing about with Tou-san."

"Tou-san though gruffer loved me unconditional like i was his own blood and taught me his own hobbies such as carving and and woodworking and even how to work as a black smith. I later learned every piece of furniture we had he'd made himself." Rave said awash in better days.

" I found out that my new family were traveling performers. Tou-san would go against all claimers in a style he'd teach me called wrestling and sell his furniture along with a duo music act while kaa-san in witch he usually played the violin or guitar or harmonica with kaa-san danced and sang.

"Kaa-san also worked with wild animals that she actually had the ability to call from the forests around them. She was also an acrobat and it was because of her I can even do half the things I can." Rave admitted while Sarutobi was nodding his head thoroughly pleased though saddened that Rave had found family but it had taken him being run out of his birth town to do so.

"It also helped that a retired ninja traveling with us had warmed up to me and after hearing what happened taught me a lot of the shinobi life or I would never had been able to become a ninja. Out of respect to him jiji I'm going to keep his identity to myself as he simply wishes to live out the rest of his days in peace."

Sarutobi reluctantly nodded at this but figured it was worth it as Rave was happy and okay with it." Finally at twelve tou-san figured I was skilled enough in what had been teaching me along with the ninja I'd spoken of earlier to let me in the show as a second wrestler and also to sell my own work."

"I'd never forget the look of pride he had when I gave him my first completed project I'd made." Rave said with a faraway look in his eyes." It was a simple rocking chair with metal supports to hold his big frame but to hear him going on about to any who'd listen you'd think it was made for a Damiao." Rave said with a smile and shake of his head.

"Rave there's something I have to ask." Sarutobi finally said though his heart was heavy for the answer." Why did you return when you seem to be happy though I'm overjoyed your back." The Hokage and Anbu stood holding there breath without realizing it. " I was thirteen when the reason happened" Rave said as his eyes watered.

"It was then that I found out about the Kyuubi. It was when a former student of yours found us while performing." Sarutobi eyes widened and his face changed to a saddened grim expression as he suspected who Rave spoke of." A pale snake that after the performance approached me" .

(Flashback)

Orochimaru smiled as he walked over to the container. He couldnt believe the boy was still alive but he knew that this was worth drawing attention to himself for this little experiment. He was dying to know what would happen if he placed the curse seal on the container of the most powerful demon in existence.

" Hello lad I must say I'm impressed." Orochimaru said as he approached smiling. Indeed he had been impressed. The boy without any village or teacher except that sorry excuse hiding here he'd become stronger than most anyone his age back at Konoha and that intrigued Orochimaru.

" To thank you were hiding in plain sight too" At this Raves eyes widened at the statement and its implications but before he could react Orochimaru was already in motion he grabbed the boy by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Slamming his other hand into the boys stomach as he called out

" Five pronged seal" He watched as the boys tried to scream as nothing came out and for a second his eyes bled red as he stared at Orochimaru before he lost consciousness.

Smiling at his success Orochimaru opened his mouth and bit into Raves neck pulling to watch as the seal formed before dropping him. He turned and began to walk away before a powerful fist slammed into his face sending him skyward .

Completely surprised the snake dint react in time to a small figure slamming downward from above him into his chest with both feet. He landed harshly before getting up and glaring at the two people standing between him and Rave.

" What the fuck did you do to my son you fucking pedophile." Screamed Tom as Gypsy went over to her son to check him. Her voice raised in extreme worry." He's got two seals! One on his neck and another on his stomach!" At this Tom snarled attacking Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was once again caught of guard as the man using no chakra slammed past his guard with a kick to his stomach using his sheer rage of a parent protecting his child.

" I'll fucking kill you!." He said as he lifted Orochimaru up by his throat with both hands fully intending to strangle or break his neck. Orochimaru couldnt believe this!

This man's strength was unbelievable and with it had gotten him off guard. Barely able to think with out any oxygen the snake made a few hand seals and melted into mud before deciding to check on this particular experiment later.

Tom cursed the snake as he escaped before turning and running to lover and sons side. Gypsy was crying as she held her unresponsive son in her arms. His skin was pale and he hung limp in her lap as if dead.

Only his barely felt breath and small heartbeat said otherwise. Gypsy was visibly shaking as she looked up to her lover silently asking him to some how fix this. To make her son wake up and smile for her. Daniel after checking him over knew that it was beyond his feeble skills and ran to find the resident ninja.

Ten minutes later a barely dressed older man wearing nothing but shorts was running full blown to help with Tom a heart full of determination to get his sons help to him.

The old ninjas heart almost stopped at the sight of his favorite ball of energy and adopted nephew laying limp in his mothers arms. Not bothering to speak he immediatley began looking over him while pulling out old knowledge from his head.

He paled considerably when he saw the seals on the boys bodies. Recognizing both the five prong seal and the curse mark he swore repeatedly while simply saying"what happened exactly!"

After being told and examining the seals he sighed audibly before looking up and sighing again at the look of the boys parents. " He got a seal on his stomach called the five prong seal which confirms what I though about him for a while. Rave is a container for a bijuu or a jinchuuriki" He said as he pried the boy from his mothers reluctant hands and lifted him up began to carry him to the boys wagon.

" Since he's from konoha it has to be Kyuubi. I figured out this only due to the seal that appears on his stomach every time the boy flared his chakra. The seal causes the demons chakra to erratically flow with his own."

He paused as Tom opened the door for him and he walked inside carefully placing the boy on his bed before his mother was instantly by his side softly running her fingers through his hair like he so enjoyed even at his current age. Rave never turned down a sign of affection.

" What about the other one?" Tom asked his voice hard but visibly showed his worry. The old ninja grimaced at this" The seal is called a curse mark and was developed by the psychopath you described earlier. He's called Orochimaru and he claims that the seal increases a persons power exponentially."

"What he didn't say was it slowly turns a person into his willing slave." He said as his eyes darkened watching as Tom squeezed the metal counter in the room so hard it left finger impressions while Gypsy held her son in an iron grip tears falling.

( This shouldn't happen to people like this goddammit) The old man swore in his head while wisely leaving the one in ten chance of survival. Figuring the two worried parents could only take too much and the death of Rave would just break them.

Sarutobi sat quietly as he listen his heart even heavier from hearing more of the evil his former student had brought onto good people for his sick amusement. Before he could speak the giant spoke up.

" I was in a coma like state for a week. From what I learned kaa-san never left my side but for necessity and tou-san was out looking for blood and a cure to my situation with the older ninja. It was a week in to it that I finally meet the cause for all my life issue's. "

"I meet the Kyuubi face to face." He said as his face showed a strange expression unreadable to the two Konoha ninja.

"Believe me when I say the experience wasn't like anyone could possibly have expected." Rave said quietly as his bangs covered his eyes and he looked out at the hokage monument.

Alright I'm calling a break for now. Don't worry the story will get better after the whole thing catches to the present. Tell me what you all think.

I already have the pairing for this one. But other things matter. Ive aged the thing to where people become genin at sixteen. Naruto is fifteen. Also his appearance will be explained but first things first.

What kind of weapon should he use?

Should he have a bloodline?

Should he be on a team?

Who should be on his team?

Who should be his team sensei?

Thanks please please review and let me know.

Das Vadanya

Return to Top


	7. moonlight shadow

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Dreaming of Fey**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-17-10 - Updated: 08-17-10id:6248214

"People talking"

(People thinking)

OOOOO Scene break

I own nothing but I like my ideas

Let's begin shall we?

Chapter 1. Itachi's fey dream

Itachi was cold. That was the first description many people would give of him when asked. Cold, calculating, and emotionless. They would have been shocked had they even seen a raised eyebrow from the quiet young man that was a legend in the making.

So for Kakashi, Itachi's Anbu captain. It was without a doubt strange to see the younger ninja seemingly looking lost in thought. He had been like that for a day and a half now and frankly the silver haired dog summoner began to wonder just what could hold the raven haired teenager's interest for so long. If he had the ablity to read minds he might have understood. For Itachi genius of the Uchiha clan, one of the youngest ANBU ever and master of more than one shinobi discipline was relieving the moment he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

OOOOO Flashback

Itachi's thoughts were gray. Neutral and quiet as he walked peacefully under the stars on the forest path he strolled. His moments away from the pressures placed upon him were the most precious and the most guarded Itachi had. So he preffered the more isololated woods from the village to get away from people and all their demands. His charcoal black eyes scanned the forest alert even during the moment of peace he'd aquired. His long black hair held in a ponytail swayed slightly in the wind as he wore his standard ANBU outfit and gear.

He only been out for thirty minutes and so had plenty of time to just be. The thought hit him that there was no weight on his shoulders for now and a small quirk of his lip was the hint of a smile he displayed in pleasure at the thought. However the quiet was ended with the first note of music faintly brought to his attention by the wind. He stopped and cocked his head to the side listening as his body went to full alert.

There..the music was faint but it was no figment of his mind. Caustiously but with curiousty gaining an interest Itachi steathily moved towards the source of the music. As he came closer the young ANBU listened to what he knw to be a flute being played. The music was neither fast nor slow. It seemed neither to be a happy song nor mournful but carried a senseless of timeless appeal he coudnt identify. That more than anything made him far more interested in the mysterious musician.

What sort of person would he find? An ally or enemy? Man or woman? What was the purpose for such a seemingly endless melody? Unknowingly the small uplifted corner of his lips returned as his thoughts revolved around the music and its unknown musician. However nothing prepared him for the sight he came opun.

In a small clearing of white flowers sat the most beautiful woman Itachi had ever seen playing the flute under the moonlight. Her beautiful almost silver blond hair cascading down her back like golden silk. The mysterious musicians face was angular with high delicate cheek bones. Her tiny nose lead to pale pink lips that were framed perfectly to face. Her eyes remained to Itachi frustatingly closed as she played. Her body was covered in a white kimono with a single full moon decorating the back. Though the design was simple the kimono was not simple but woven silk of the most expensive quality.

Her hands moved with her delciate and dexterious fingers moved across her intrument like a master. The fingernails were painted a faint translucent silver. A sparkle drew the attention to her right wrist were a silver chain imbedded with moonstones shined int he moonlight. No other jewelry seemed present nor was needed itachi believed.

Itachi moved with all his skill to the edge of the clearing and watched this scene stolen from some dream before him. Never before had anyting caught his interest as this woman he had never met. He was entranced and ensnared as he the great Uchiha prodigy swayed softly before the power of the vision and silky touch of the music she wrought opun him.

Without knowing she had done what no enemy nor ally nor family had ever done to the raven haired youth. Silenced his mind entirely. There was need to think in that time. Simply to be was all that was needed as he drank in the phantasmal woman and her music. Then as with all things in time the moment was gone and te musician done.

With baited breath Itachi watched as she this mysterious fey lowered her flute and turned her head towards the moonlight and in his direction to which the ninja offered a silent prayer in thanks. Then just as Itachi had hoped she slowly opened her eyes and stole the power from his lungs. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as pale blue diamonds. They were like stars that had been brought for the teenager to gaze opun in wonder.

(She is..She is the most beautiful woman.) Itachi thought simply and without the words he felt it deserved to describe her for him. Then it was simply that no words would ever be right. However his involuntary lost sigh was not unheard. With a sharp turn of her head, the fey woman sighted him and widened in surprise. Then it was his turn to be surprised for with a stand and a spin that caused hair hair to fly about her she faded from view leaving a single white flower with a blue center floating to the ground where she had stood.

Itachi sat still for but a moment in a sense of loss before moving to the spot she vanished. Inspecting it he found but the flower and its seems in her haste to escape the very flute she had captured him with. The flute was wooden with long ivy designs wrapped around a full moon at the very tip. The wood was a dark brown and was polished to a shine. With a reverential touch he picked up the flute and brought it to his eye level. He examined it before with a slight nod placed it gently within the folds of his shirt.

Closing his eyes for a moment as he prepared to leave Itachi caught the smell of jasmine in the air. He took the scent deeply into his being remembering it as he commited the memories before hand to perfect clarity in his mind and holding it in a special place within him to remember. For whatever the reason Itachi knew it would be a long time if ever he see the moonlit maiden he had spied opun. Though he must see her once more at some point. If for no other reason than return the flute to its rightful owner.

With one last look about the clearing Itachi departed. Beginning the first steps in a journey to pursue something few would believe. Others would riducule, some would believe but all that reaaly mattered was for the first time in his life young and dangerous life Itachi Uchiha prodigy of the Uchiha clan, ANBU and partiot of the will of fire had something he wanted to pursue purely for his own want. Something he desired for himself. Someone with golden hair who smelled of jasmine. A fey in the moonlight.

END

Its been awhile and now I'm back in the states. I'm going to try and blow the dust off the skills and writing. SO this was a what if. More to reintegrate myself back into the rhythm of it. Let me know what you all think but please be constructive so I can now what needs to be polished.

Return to Top


	8. fallen angel

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Faith of the fallen angel**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 5 - Published: 06-30-08 - Updated: 07-07-08id:4361479

Hello everyone. Don't worry as I promised to keep up N.B.M this is side interest for a story I don't think I've ever seen. Ive seen Half demons, shadow and ultimate powers like bloodlines and god styled Naruto. So here I go trying to do something outside the box again.

Anyways let me just say this one stays afloat purely by my insomnia and the fact I have to think of different things every once and awhile.

A good author I met once told me that its normal for writers as Ive noticed on this site to write multiple stories at a time. So here we go.

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

And for those that love the light let there be a sign that hope still resides.

The men on the battle field lay in varying degrees of pain and injuries. Many praying for anything from death to seeing there loved ones one last time. There leaders and comrades had left them in the retreat and the enemy had left them to rot. Laying there one soldier help a locket while praying.

Trying to keep awake knowing the consequences if he failed his battle as he grudgingly gave ground to sleep. " I don't wont to die. I cant die not till I see her again." He said thinking of the girl back home waiting on him. He'd promised her.

He'd promised her they would marry as soon as the war was over and there home was safe. " Anna" He whispered as his hand stretched out fighting the darkness. Just as the darkness was about to claim him something happened. That something or actually someone was here to answer that prayer.

( Please.. help me) Micheal thought.

A silent figure sat next to Micheal. The persons form to blurred for him to make out any details as he felt the pain begin to lessen and at the bottom of his vision he caught the glow of a green glow as his body was healing. He knew in that moment that this person was saving him.

Healing his wounds as he sat next to him. Then with a nod from the figure the glow faded and standing up the mysterious figure moved to the next injured man beside Micheal.

Micheal simply stared as his vision cleared watching as the silent person moved through the field healing the wounded like a Kami sent angel of mercy.

As his vision finally cleared he noticed that the figure was covered from head to toe in a strange silver to grayish jacket with a hood up covering the persons face in shadow. ( Authors Comment- think the jackets from organization 13 in the kingdom hearts series only silver.) The persons hands were covered in medical wrappings while the person had on thick black boots.

When the last soldier was tended to the mysterious strangers satisfaction he rose up from beside the soldier and silently walked away from the field. Micheal watched all this as he felt a different sleep then the dangerous one before begin to take him.

This was the sleep of a body healing. Finally succumbing as he was to tired to move Micheal let out a single pray as his eyes closed.

" Kami bless you silent angel"

Alright what does everyone think so far?

Don't worry the mystery will be revealed in time.

Alright people crunch time as this time I already have the girl for Naruto. Now I offer you guys who have been such a freaking sweet help and good audience in my other story a chance.

Who's going to find this Healer. So I leave it open to a massive selection. Please review and thank everyone out there emails.

Das Vadanya

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Faith of the fallen angel**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 5 - Published: 06-30-08 - Updated: 07-07-08id:4361479

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

And for those that love the light let there be a sign that hope still resides. No matter how small that shadows cant eclipse.

It was a quiet day in the forest. The sun was high and animals about. In a clearing in the middle of the forest sat a young man. He sat quietly as the wind gently caressed his face and the forest seemed not to mind him. So proven as the animals of the forest went about inches from him.

A deer stood nearby chewing on grass not bothered in the least by the human being nearby. The man was covered as always in his full form covering jacket. He seemed to be in meditation as the world passed him by. This was the scene a young woman came opun.

Smiling to herself at the scene before her. Her dark blue hair hung down her back as her pale complexion and full lipped smile would have many men giving her a double take. She had the girl next door look.

Her flower dress flowing down to her knees as a small pink choker hung around her neck. She quietly walked over to the man before her and sat next to him sitting down a wicker basket full of herbs she'd been carrying.

After a small amount of time the man next to her sighed and took a deep breathe before reaching up with his hands pulled his hood down revealing his full features. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a small tie. It fell down to his shoulders as he scratched the back of his head.

A habit he picked up whenever he was thinking. Taking her time the young woman studied his features. A pastime of hers. She looked at his face starting at his chin and worked up.

The first thing was the angular set to his jaw framing his face. At his tanned skin that was natural she'd found out when he never paled no matter how much time he spent hiding in that jacket thing of his.

Then his cerulean eyes which always seemed to pull you in as you looked. Finally to his reason he said he wore the hood over his face. The three whisker marks on each cheek that looked like exotic birth marks.

She'd found out as time passed they were extremely sensitive and it was often her way to get him where she wanted him to start to rub her fingers across them.

Noticing her stare the man gave her a smile. It was that smile she'd give anything for. That smile was the reason she'd started traveling with him. Before hand she got though horrible feeling he'd never given that smile.

Still a lot had changed. They both easily looked fifteen but in reality that was just the way experience changes you. No she thought as she smiled back the other day shed just turned thirteen and as far as she could get out of his past he was only a few months older.

Though she tried never to dig to far into. The reason was how lost he looked every time something about his past was brought up. It saddened her to no end that face he had when it happened every time.

Shaking her thoughts as she realized her companion had moved while she was thinking and was silently standing next to her holding a hand out to help her out. She took it and standing caught his hands as he about to pull his hood back up covering his face.

" No" she said shaking her head before he could argue." Theres no one hear but us leave it down. I want to be able to see your face."

After a pause he nodded and turned his head inclining her to follow. They walked along for a little while quietly before she turned to him. " Tenshi where are we headed?"

He smiled at his nickname that she refused to quit calling him. " We are headed for the country of wave. The people there are suffering hard times and most need medical help they cant afford. Though you might want to hide your self considering the amount of thugs roaming the area." He said turning to her as they walked.

" You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually cared" She said with a raised eyebrow. She was stopped as her angel reached out and took her hand pulling her to him.

Before she could say anything a small chaste kiss was placed on her lips before he pulled away with a response." More than anything your happiness matters to me Isaribi." That was as far as he got before she yanked him in for another kiss.

SO another chapter done in. To be honest this is thought up as I type but I love unusual pairings in Naruto and I see only one in a thousand with Isaribi and none where shes not number ten thousand in a harem.

So yeah review. Oh and yes this is the wave arc were going into. Sorry for the short chapter but things will progress.

Return to Top

Return to Top


	9. scrambled ideas

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Naruto Ideas**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: K - English - General - Reviews: 4 - Published: 11-22-09 - Updated: 11-28-09id:5528238

Just an Idea or two I dare people to try just let me know If you want to try and I let people know

**"BIJUU THINKING" **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING talking

"People Talking"

(_Peoples thoughts_)\

I dont own Naruto or anything else but these crazy ideas

1. What happens when the Kyuubi shows up early than in canon and Minato unable to thave the time to create the seal uses another that like Gaara's allows the Kyuubi far more leeway in Naruto's life. An insane boy with power over fire. Altered by Kyuubi and angered by treated like he dpesnt exist. A Naruto who becomes this dimensions Iori Yagami, psychotic, strong, and a master over fire itself.

2. When a young boy is ignored many things can happen. This is one path, observing the world around leads to many observations. Why was he hated? Why did they not see him? Why was he unloved like others his age. A young Naruto watches as Sasuke another child with no family is adored by hthe public and the children their age think he's amazing. Then further observing he noticed people loved ninja. Though not just any ninja. Thoughs that were eye catching, graceful, powerful, beautiful to behold. Taking these observations to heart Naruto knows what he must do. He would be everyhting the people adored. Grace, power, and beauty. He would be all these and more. A Naruto obsessed with beauty and strength. A Naruto who becomes this worlds Vega.

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Naruto Ideas**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: K - English - General - Reviews: 4 - Published: 11-22-09 - Updated: 11-28-09id:5528238

Just an Idea or two I dare people to try just let me know If you want to try and I let people know

**"BIJUU THINKING" **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING talking

"People Talking"

(_Peoples thoughts_)\

I dont own Naruto or anything else but these crazy ideas

1. With the power of a demon raging in his body Naruto fights just to stay in control as he gets older. The devil inside fighting for control as he struggles to supress it. Finally the fighting comes to an abrupt end with the introduction of a new energy. Natural energy or sage mode forces the power back. But a violent backlash occurs when Naruto stops using Sage mode and he is changed irreversibly as his entire being is flooded with demonic essence. In that instant the devil gene is born into the world and Naruto becomes this dimensions Jin Kazama.

2. The power to control the bijuu was said to be held by the first Hokage by his Mokuton abilites. No one ever knew what would happen when a random sequence of DNA recreates the ability a girl destined to be the human sacrifice for Kyuubi No Kitsune. Likewise no one could guess how the power would go wild when forced to interact with the demonic youki in the girls veins and the changes that would come. When the power to control plants goes wild and the girl is mutated and changes to something less human and more plant. In this series of events Naruto as a girl becomes this worlds Poison Ivy.

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Naruto Ideas**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: K - English - General - Reviews: 4 - Published: 11-22-09 - Updated: 11-28-09id:5528238

Just an Idea or two I dare people to try just let me know If you want to try and I let people know

**"BIJUU THINKING" **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING talking

"People Talking"

(_Peoples thoughts_)\

I dont own Naruto or anything else but these crazy ideas

1. In this world the Kyuubi never attacks and Orochimaru dies in a surprising act of redemption saving the village from a surprise attack by the viilage of lightning when the hyuuga incident failed. However Orochimaru left something behind...a son. Naraku a ninja trained and experimented on by Orchimaru since he was eight. ( i altered the times lines again so everything fits or should the writer decide to change as need be. Everyone graduates from the academy at sixteen.) Naraku specializes in assassination and was taken in by Anko, Orchimaru's apprentice. Due to never betraying the village Anko is different in this and while still a little crazy( for all the anko fans and it didnt seem right to change the character so far.)

Naraku's appearance is a cross between Orochimaru and Naraku of Inuyasha. I have wanted to see a an assassin character who uses both silent killing and poisons. Naraku's skill like his appearance are a blend of the two and he does have a curse seal converted for his own control. ( author can decide to keep it or not.) The rest is up to the author. Though I would like to see how Orochimaru's teammates and Naraku interact and the hatred or friendship Naraku gains with Naruto and how he reacts to Naruto.

Besides I love the weird abilities of both of these characters and I have never seem them used to their full potential. That and come on Naraku's skills would be both kick ass and fun to write. If I wasnt deployed I would be doing the idea myself.

I think even my favorite writers pudgypudge and EroSlackerMicha would find this entertaining to read. ( I hope atleast _)

Return to Top

Return to Top

Return to Top


	10. runaway

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Run away**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Drama/General - Reviews: 3 - Published: 12-24-10 - Updated: 12-24-10id:6584716

Lets see if I can still do this

I don't own any of this. I just write crazy musings is all.

"I hate everything about you" talking

( I love you) Thinking

"SUGOI!"Summons speak

Chapter 1 Run away

The fight was overwhelming. Largely in part due to it being one-sided. Tsunade arrived in time to watch as a team of hunter ninja was being taken apart. Three were clearly dead and the last two were close with one juts barely standing. It was their opponent however that surprised her the most. A kunoichi that looked to be in her mid teens with bright blond hair that was about shoulder length held up in an intricate bun with two ornamental sticks.

The blond teenage girl wore an older fashion black ninja suit with a ninja-to sheathed at her spine and a brace of shuriken on her left leg. Fishnet peeked from under her shoulders to just touching her neck while a black laced choker with silver crescent moon on it adorned her neck. The girl eyes were a stunning sky blue and her skin was a golden tan. Tsunade didn't know how to react as she watched the now identified by their headbands konoha hunter nin being attacked as the blond ran and lifting her leg pushed off the last standing ninja's chest as her other foot came up and slammed into his chin braking his neck with the force as she turned with it into a complete flip landing on her feet and then spinning threw a shuriken into the last living hunter ninja's neck.

The blond haired teenager then turned and quickly took in Tsunade's appearance before her eyes widened at something and with a quick spin vanished in a flurry of leaves without hand seals. Leaving Tsunade alone with a bunch of dead men. Tsunade stood for a second more taking this in before sighing and measured skill called forth a slug and gave it a message to inform her old sensei of what she'd seen and where before she calmly went through the processes of eliminating the ninja to avoid others getting her homes secrets. Though she was as no longer with the village she still was a little loyal to the place she'd come from.

However the questions that now came through her mind where at a rapid fire. Who was that girl? If her seasonable appearance to Minato was anything to go bye she clearly hoped she was wrong. Also why was she on the run? She was clearly extremely skilled and had no qualms about killing her opponent as quickly as possible even if there possibly allies or friends once. The girls ability at using the shunshin jutsu without hands or vocal support showed a high level of strength. Still she reflected as she got the bodies together to burn it was probably she was going to have to wait for answers or likely as not not find the answers. She wanted nothing to do with her home village and she know she would have to be involved to get her answers so that was out.

Tsunade then turned guard up and ready as she heard the distinctive poof of someone arriving only for her eyes to widen as her sensei himself stood there in full shinobi gear. The old man even quickly took in the surrounding in detail and probably able to guess what happened even had she sent what she'd seen to him via summon. Still her surprise was evident especially as it had been years since she'd seen him and the years she could tell had not been kind. Still even in his old age Hiruzen Sarutobi looked like he could take most people a third his age and just have minor aches from age. The old man seemingly satisfied turned to finally and despite the apparent severity of the situation smiled seeing his student.

"Despite the reasons behind the meeting it is good to see you again Tsunade-hime." The old man said in his grandfatherly voice.

Tsunade smiled despite her self as hearing his voice and being around him had always made her feel a tad safe. Even know when he was well past his prime and she was...in her mid prime. "Long time no see sensei." She said back respectfully. She had left on bitter terms but she stilled respected and loved the old man if not his position and what it entailed. "Though I got to stay this is a surprise as I didn't think you left the village any more. Care to fill me in on whats going on?" The female sennin enquiringly asked in soft tones.

The Hokage stared at her sharply for a moment as he weighed pro's and con's of informing Tsunade and what should be divulged before finally responding. " A rogue ninja that is the highest importance to are village has escaped. Due to her status I or people I trust need to be the ones who bring her back. She has been misinformed greatly and lied and with false proof brought to fled before I could find out what had been going on." Sarutobi's voice sounding a great bit haggard as he spoke further on the matter sounding every bit his age. Tsunade wondered not for the first time why there couldn't be someone to take the mantle of the old mans shoulders and let him have the proper retirement he had earned for his service.

"The girl is Kushina's daughter isn't she?" Tsunade asked bluntly drawing her own conclusions from what her teacher has told her. The older man looked at and smiled despite himself glad to see his student still had her sharp mind. Though it quickly changed to a frown as he thought about the girl who was now on the run. A girl he loved like a granddaughter. "Yes...Yes that's Kushina and Minato's daughter. Kasumi Uzumaki is on the run Tsunade and I might need your help to find her before something horrible happens." His words sounding like the final nails being driven into a coffin.

Tsunade could only look at her Hokage in silence wondering just what had happened.

END

This an intentional cliffhanger written while listening to run away train. Reviews and constructional criticism are welcome flames will be ignored or criticized.

Return to Top


	11. Snake and fox of fire

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **The snake and fox of fire**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/General - Reviews: 6 - Published: 11-28-08 - Updated: 11-28-08id:4682408

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto

(Something is definitely wrong.) The old man thought. The sealing of the kyuubi had worked but not the way it had intended. At least some changes where understandable given the most powerful tailed beast had been sealed but this.

Laying in a basket laid a baby with a wisp of blonde hair on top of his head. Three whisker like marks sat across each cheek. The seal was currently still visible across his little stomach as the baby slept.

The concern with the small wisps of smoke excluding from said child every time he exhaled. The first time Sarutobi had been more than a little alarmed at the sight but Jiraiya had said it wasn't harming the child and after his chief medic had studied the baby he came up with a conclusion.

The baby was naturally giving it off. This lead to only one conclusion...The presence of the kyuubi had given birth to a new kekkai genkai.

Sarutobi had smiled at that at least. With this he had more than enough ammo against the council with Naruto's case knowing there love for bloodlines. This would be easy the old man thought with a grin as he lifted the child out of his crib.

Though what it was remained to be seen but that would not even be a consideration. (Now just to make sure we keep Danzo and his greedy hands off you and all's good little one.)

Smirking as the child nuzzled closer with small wafts of smoke coming out with each exhale the old man headed for the council room.

He'd been right. The council had changed there tune once the new information had come out. The baby had suddenly been offered more invites into a clan than the old man could count.

To say the least of the more interesting ways he'd had to avoid marriage contracts. The boy was now safe.

( Now what to do about you little one?) He thought as he watched the baby gurgle happily at of all people Anko. Had accompanied Orochimaru as his apprentice and opun seeing the baby the Mitarashi girl had yelled 'kawaii' and had yet to let me him go.

Though the small life she held didn't seem to mind as he snuggled into her warmth further and actually began purring. The kunoichi's motherly instincts went into overdrive after that. She had yet to stop cuddling him.

The other kunoichi gave the baby adoring looks as well. Most of them had simply sat next to Anko as she held the tiny legacy to her chest.

Hiruzen smiled wickedly as an idea came to mind. Oh it was perfect, and they both needed someone to be there.

With a twinkle in his eye the monkey approached the cooing girl and sleeping baby. Both unaware of the future that awaited them.

A cry sounded through the night. Waking a very disgruntled young kunoichi as got up grumbling to the small crib. With a tired sigh the purple haired girl lifted the whining child up.

Like every time he instantly calmed in her warm presence. It was something that only occurred with her and though it was endearing it was also annoying at times. No one else could quiet him from whatever dreams he apparently suffered.

Carrying him over to the bed she quickly checked him before taking him to get a bottle. With a skilled practice she got a bottle from the fridge filling it with formula before sticking it into to the microwave before sitting in a chair as she reluctantly begun to wake up and stare accusingly at the clock on the table as it showed three o'clock in the morning.

"Gaki your gonna be the death of me you know." She said locking at the small baby in her arms. Two weeks in and she was more than ready to kill the old man for pulling this on her.

The baby though seemed nonplussed and grabbed one of her fingers passing by his face squeezing it gently as if comforting her back. Despite it probably being just a reaction to a finger it still brought a smile to her face.

Letting him hold her finger with his small hand she took another and gently played with he whiskers adorning his face as she watched the small puffs of smoke that continued to come out with each exhale.

Like every time his sensitive whiskers were touched the baby began to a one man purring storm that warmed Anko into a full faced grin.

"Your a weird baby gaki but your mine now and I wouldn't have ya any other way crazy." She cooed as she petted him waiting for the formula to warm.

The baby gave her finger a squeeze in response.

(Yea it will be alright.. Now if I could just get more than an hours sleep.) A smiling Anko thought as the microwave ended and she moved to remove the bottle and let it cool a little before feeding the hungry bundle she held.

END

The first chapter done. I decided to give a little twist and make a kekkai genkai. You'll see how it works and how having each other impacs both Naruto and Anko with something the've never had..Family

Return to Top


	12. Tyger, Tyger

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Tiger, Tiger burning bright**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/General - Reviews: 10 - Published: 02-15-09 - Updated: 03-22-09id:4866083

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change.

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own the breath of fire series. So back away or there will be spork torture.

The tiger is an amazing hunter. A being made to hunt and an example of both grace and deadly beauty. The tiger lives proudly and fights without remorse or fear. It lives to fight and prove its power. Even when it ages the tiger refuses to take it lying down and is at its most fierce seeking a good last battle before passing as it came in.

With dignity.

In many ways the spirit of the tiger and the young teenager it fought with were similar in spirit. Neither would quit or run until the other lay fallen. The snow falling around them as red stained white lay around them. The tiger had sensed its end and so had sought one last battle. The human had radiated power and Alpha qualities so the tiger had felt this would be a good way to die.

So when the boy attacked with the ferocity more attributed to its species the tiger was proud in its selection. This was a good way to die.

The boy how ever was fighting just to stay alive. The tiger had surprised him as tired as he was. He was still recovering from saving this land with his comrades from the tyrant that had ruled and put the princess back on her thrown. So while waiting for the boat to get them and the others had relaxed he decided to train and regain what he'd lost while recovering.

He was beginning to wish he'd just laid back with his team. When the tiger had slammed into him he'd just finished with his training and his chakra was low. Normally the tiger wouldn't have been an issue. Now with just his training and kunai versus a natural killing machine...

Still he never gave in and never gave up. His blond locks flew wildly in the wind as he charged forward at the white with black striped furred monstrosity before him. Naruto Uzumaki would beat this challenge!

The tiger feeling the moment at hand charged and lunged at the same time the boy did. It was like some movie's epic ending as the world seemed to slow and every detail could be made out. The tigers out stretched paws claws extended with its mouth open in a roar of strength.

The blue-eyed steel faced boy as he brought the kunai up. His every piece of himself committed to ending the tigers life with a single kunai. There was no doubt in his mind. He would succeed, he had too.

Its then that a very strange thing happened. The world for all purposes stopped. The two frozen in air like Kami himself had pressed the pause button on his remote.

While inside a seal a demon prepared its hastily prepared plan.

The Kyuubi knew it was time. After fifteen years of studying its captivity and the seal that bound it. Kyuubi no Youko believed that with the boy battered and tired and his chakra near exhausted while in this life or death situation it had the smallest window of opportunity to succeed and escape.

The seal would soon draw on its chakra to defend the boy and would have to filter it quickly while his own reserves where down. During this time the seals power would have to entirely be placed on its secondary purposes of defending the boy's life.

In that moment kyuubi would strike. He would press his humongous power into the filter of the seal while it was wide open to draw in quickly and overpower the filter before it could purify its youki.

With its power freely in the boys body it would forcefully push its out the rest of the way.

Though it may not succeed the kitsune bijuu was ready to try anything to escape this lowly mortality forced on it.

Time was speeding up as three things happened at once. The boy slammed the kunai into the top of the tigers head, the tiger ripped into his shoulder with its powerful jaws and its front paws raking down his chest as they impacted.

Third the demon initiated its plan and pushed through the seals filter.

There was a pause as red light encompassed the area. Then the light faded and where a fight and a demon sought freedom happened something entirely else occurred.

The tiger lay back as it's eyes faded seeing what would amount to an amazing sight to any as it passed proud and dignified. Before its eyes its opponent flashed with a violent red aura and blue with sudden strange blurs of orange. Then the red poured out and with a cry the boy fell changing to something that truly mystified the old tigers mind as it passed with one last thought.

(Well that was different...)

Time skip 40 minutes later.

Kakashi and two out of three genin team were frantically searching the area they had sensed the youki. The moment Kakashi had felt it he had yanked his two ninja in training and moved with a purpose. The feeling was unmistakable, the foul terrifying youki that haunted his memory was the kyuubi's and its alone.

They had found the area that the dread had come from and the seasoned jounin was more than a little terrified that he couldn't even sense Naruto's chakra.

No that was right he could feel a whisper of it but it was different somehow. Not compounded with the fox anymore and yet something foreign was about it. A tingle of something that he hadn't sensed but in the wild against predator animals hunting.

To say he was further worried when Sasuke brought his attention to the dead tiger with his missing students kunai buried in its skull and his blood on its mouth and claws wasn't an understatement. If his hair wasn't already silver it might have been after this.

His thoughts were interrupted when his attention that had been entirely on finding his missing student was suddenly given to the small bite on his ankle.

"OWWWWW!" Cried a very unprofessional sounding master ninja as he jumped up dislodging whatever bit him. His two students immediately turned towards him kunai drawn ready to defend against or attack whatever had surprised there teacher.

The attacker was currently in a very undignified heap on the ground as its very small legs tried to get back under it growling in indignation. Its small body covered in thick orange fur with black stripes going down its body while its tail waved about wildly with a small tuft of black fur on the end. The orange fur and black stripes covered the entirety of the small irritated ball of fur as it tried to right itself in the snow.

This lasted for all the time it took one fourteen year old teenage girl to see the small animal. With the full power of her womanly genes and fully developed lungs a ear shaking "KAWAII!" was heard and the small fur ball was trying a futile attempt to breathe as it was crushed to her chest. It tried to escape before finally giving and looking with big sorrowful eyes at the two males present for help.

While Sasuke was vainly trying to rub sound back into his ears Kakashi was staring at the small tiger club begging for help with one wide visible eye. Its chakra identical to a missing ninja's and once more its eyes where the color of blue he'd seen on only two people in his entire life, besides Kakashi could see a mostly covered in the snow jumpsuit laying abandoned.

Somehow this tiger club with the wrong fur pattern for the terrain and blue eyes not seen in there kind had Naruto's chakra. With a start he realized what crazy possibility this could actually be! His missing student was the currently being crushed cub in a lovable death squeeze by Sakura.

"Well I always did say he was the number one surprising ninja of the village...wait...how am I going to explain this to the hokage?" Kakashi pondered while the cub made another plaintive yip for help.

Sakura was overjoyed when her sensei told her to keep the tiger with her. She happily carried the small striped animal enfolded safely in her arms as they looked for more evidence of what happened to her teammate Naruto. So far only his clothes had been found and she had to admit she was worried.

Without any gear he would freeze and though he was at times annoying friends were something you stick by. So they searched for another hour before heading back in. The entire way Sakura continued to pet on the tiger cub who seemed resigned to its fate of being teddy tiger for the evil being holding it down..though that scratch between the ears felt rather good.

Once inside the palace where the princess had offered rooms till there ship arrived Kakashi pulled them together to explain what he believed may have happened.

So sitting in his quarters across from his two students while the tiger cub padded about the room he put his thoughts together and went about how to explain why he believed Naruto to be a tiger chibi and still keep them unaware of the fox within him. If it was even within the seal was another question.

"I believe I know what has happened to Naruto so bare with me till I'm finished." Kakashi said waiting til he got a nod from both his two students.

"As you know there was an explosion of chakra that identified Naruto was in trouble. When we arrived on the scene though all we found were two things. Naruto's clothes"Kakashi said holding up a finger. "And are new mascot" He said holding up a second finger.

"Here's where things get weird." Kakashi said as his students eyebrows rose in unison.

" When I searched for Naruto's chakra it lead me right to where we encountered a orange and black striped tiger with blue eyes in the snow terrain where it really does not belong." The lazy man finished speaking and sat with his back to the wall as his students draw to the conclusion he was making.

He knew the dots were connecting when a "Hnn" came from his brooding student and a mouth hung open from pinky. However all arguments that may have come to the plate were stopped when the tiger club with charcoal now wrapped in tail began to spell very badly in the middle of the floor between a single name that proved it all.

Etched on the floor was the name of the there now found teammate.

NARUTO.

"Well that ends that debate." Kakashi spoke nodding his head sagely.

His still human students face vaulted.

The trip back to the village was surprisingly quiet and strange to the members of team 7. Not only had there teammate become a tiger but it seemed to quiet to..well boring without his loud mouth to pass the time as they traveled. Despite his identity being revealed Sakura still carried the boy in her arms the whole way. If it wasn't for the fur they may have seen the faint blush as his body was crushed against her chest.

Kakashi was already trying to figure out what was to happen to the boy. They certainly couldn't stick him in a zoo and being a pet was out of the question tot he apparently aware of his situation former thumb user. Still it was going to be hell to explain to the hokage about this.

Sasuke was currently thinking as kept up with his team of the mysterious change as well. What had happened? Though he didn't have the best social skills he secretly cared for the interactions his teammates brought and had relied on there dynamic more than a little. It would seem that Naruto was the center piece for it to work and that grated him more than a little.

Team 7 finally reached the gates and after briefly explaining that there teammate was indeed fine and would meet up later with them to a worried kotetsu they headed straight for the tower for a very interesting explanation.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of the leaf village was taking a small break from his daily work and relaxing. He took upon himself to enjoy a moment of peace and survey the village outside his window as he sat. ( The older you get the more you just want to admire the scenery.) The wise old man thought reflexively.

A firm knock and his secretary stuck her head for a moment to let him knew that team 7 was back to report on the c-rank guard mission that had hopefully gone easier than there last though he some how doubted it.

Ten minutes later and the old man sat staring like he had for the last 6 at the small tiger sitting on his desk as it stared back at him. It would have seem like a staring contest almost if the situation wasn't so unbelievable.

"So you're telling me." The old man said pointing at the cub that he still hadnt looked away from and vice verse."That this tiger is..Naruto?" He finished as he dragged out his favorite pranksters name.

"Pretty much" The lazy Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Okay just making sure." The old man fainted.

After the old man had awakened he'd promptly sworn them all to silence and sent out word by all ninja to get word to Jiriaya he was urgently needed. While that was put out he decided that any who asked would be told that Naruto would be on and extended stay at the land of snow whilst making sure any last bit of the old tyrants organization was crushed.

Till then it was decided that Naruto would stay with the Hokage so he could keep an eye on the boy...err tiger cub till there seen if anything could be done about the situation. He certainly couldn't be kept like a pet and fed kibble. Somehow Hiruzen was sure he'd lose a finger for trying it. Still it was strange watching the now sleeping on the couch former human.

(Its not like he didn't already have enough his plate as it is.) The third hokage thought rather bitterly. Still perhaps Jiriaya could find what had caused this and return the boy to form he was born with. Sighing he dismissed the remaining members of team 7 and went back to work while occasional glancing at the still sleeping cub.

It was relatively quiet till team 9 came in. Team Gai had just finished destroying a slave trade that was trying to set up shop in fire country only to find that the ninja of the country frowned greatly on the act.

The tired members were barely aware of there surroundings until one particular member caught sight of something orange striped snoozing peacefully on the small couch to the side of the Hokage's desk. This particular bun haired member had enough time to realize what she was looking before the female cute gene activated protocol squeeze.

Naruto had been sleeping rather well when a cry of "KAWAII!" gave him a half second warning to move or be crushed by teddy bear syndrome. He barely made it of the couch before he was captured and smothered into a rather firm chest by two very strong arms and found his face deep into a matured chest that had the fur not been covering would have been a full body blush to rival Hinata's.

The other male's had to stare as the flailing cub finally escaped and jumping up promptly and smartly climbed up the Hokages robes and under the hat upon the third's head. Tenten pouted as she knew she couldn't very well get him from there while the rest of the people present gathered there wits about them.

"Team 9 reporting a most youthful success of its mission of stopping the despicable slave traders with the powers of youth." Gai said with a gleaming smile.

The hokage nodded while trying to fish a very reluctant tiger out from under his hat. Looking a little comically though everyone remained respectful despite the scene. He was called after all the "god of shinobi" for a reason.

Finally pulling the small animal out that thankfully hadn't thought to use its claws he firmly placed the tiger cub on the desk were it stared at him with a betrayed look in its eyes. It lasted even as it was once again in the arms of team 9's female member.

The irritated look more amusing than anything to Hiruzen though and he listened to the report as Tenten petted and snuggled the chibi tiger. Finally the team finished its report and left with Tenten having to reminded to leave the tiger under protest.

A long haired man with Kabuki styled clothes sat atop a giant frog as he grumbled. The frog was currently heading towards the village hidden in the leaves. Though he had been planning to head there during the chunin exams that was still a few months away and he had some things he still needed to investigate on recent rumors of Ataksuki movements.

He wandered briefly if this had anything to due with his godson but dismissed it quickly to avoid stressing out. Whatever it was it had to be important to be called back like this. A national shout out by ninja was rare so though he was annoyed he hurried back to Konoha. At the this rate he'd be there in a week.

Now just to sit back and wait till he got there.

Little did he know just what awaited him and how much was about to change. For both him, his troubled godson and many others.

END

Reviews as always dictate how the story goes. I finally had some free time to wrtie and not feeling anything when I tried to write my other stroies this and wild thing came out while writing. So tell me what you think and I try and update these and my other stories but with my third deployment coming up time has really been limited. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed it.

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Tiger, Tiger burning bright**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/General - Reviews: 10 - Published: 02-15-09 - Updated: 03-22-09id:4866083

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto

The venerable village hidden in the leaves, a village considered to be the best of best. Whose current Hokage was even called by the moniker the "god of shinobi". However this image would have been shattered had any one seen what was currently occurring in his office this morning.

"OWWWW! Get it off, get it off!" Screamed the masked jounin Kakashi as he danced about trying to dislodge the currently latched on to his back tiger cub.

"Bad Kitty! Off...NOOOO Not the claws, I'm sorry get him off, help help!" Kakashi cried out as he bounced about.

The sandiame hokage sweat dropped along with the two human members of the team as they watched the ninja dance about as Naruto scratched the living hell out of him. The altercation occurred when the team coming in to see there transformed teammate Naruto. Everything had been fine till Kakashi had made a remark about how Naruto could be put in the zoo if they couldn't transform him back.

The elite jounin had a second to realize what he said wrong as an orange streak flew across the room and latched onto to his leg before tearing into him like a whirling chibi tornado of fang and claws. Naruto seemed to be too enraged to be stopped by Kakashi and everyone else was smart enough to stay away from the angered tiger.

Finally Kakashi removed the evil clawing machine disguised as a fluffy thing and flung it at the the couch. Naruto apparently satisfied stayed there without looking like anything had happened while Kakashi looked like he'd been mauled...actually he had been.

While this was going on Sakura reflected on how things had changed. The team was just different now. When the two genin met with there sensei it was quiet and slightly uncomfortable. It was like no one knew what to say as they stood there. She walked over to the couch and without giving it any thought picked up Naruto and sat him on her lap as she sat down scratching his ears. Though for whose comfort this was for was debatable.

Sasuke stood there hiding his smirk at his sensei's condition and wondered if he could use Naruto in help to escape his fan girls. Naruto had it worse than he did when any girl saw him. The tiger was instantly squeezed almost to death while being "Fawned and cuddled with" by said gender. Sasuke idly wondered if perhaps there was a gene that caused this reaction in woman and if it should be made into a thesis.

Hiruzen sat behind the desk watching the subdued dynamic of the team and was more than glad word had gotten out that Jiriaya would be arriving later in the day. Hopefully his old student could figure out what in Kami's name was going on and maybe how to help Naruto out of his current issue's. Otherwise the best Naruto could hope for was a nin-companion to someone if he didn't want to be an exotic pet. The zoo had clearly been taken out of the equation he thought with a bit of mirth.

Jiriaya entered the gates of Konoha with a deep breathe as he felt a deep feeling of nostalgia wash over him. To think it had been so many years and yet the village still looked quite the same as he left filled him with a sense of happiness he couldn't describe. It looked like the town had been entirely rebuilt after the Kyuubi attack entirely as he looked about on his way to the Hokage tower in the center at a leisurely pace.

He smiled at a particular ramen stand that he knew his old student Minato had loved to eat at. The place looked like it had been doing good and he could see the old cook still at it that had served him and his team of genin back in the day. Smiling at the fond memories the man frowned though as he recalled why he was here wondering what had been going on. If nothing else it was a little overdue for a visit to his godson.

He wasn't worried though. He was sure the old coot had watched after Naruto for him while he gathered the very important intelligence that the village needed from around the elemental countries. Besides with he chunin exams coming up he could use the excuse to test out Minato's boy and possible train him like his father before him. Smiling again at the possibilities the toad sannin headed for the tower.

Team 7 had just left for there latest d-rank mission from the thirds office when the window opened and with a grin Hiruzen took in the appearance of one of his students and idly relaxed recognizing that it was indeed him. He was pleased with the hustle that he'd shown to get here and Gladly accepted the hug the bigger man gave him before Jiriaya sat down in a seat across from him.

Jiriaya took in everything around him as he sat down in a office that like the village outside hadn't changed in all the years he'd seen it. With a bit off surprise he took in the sight of the tiger cub sitting on his sensei's desk looking at him with an unusually intelligent look in its strange blue eyes. He stared back into its eyes as he unknowingly entered into a staring contest with the tigger wannabe.

Shaking his head at the sound of a strategic cough from the Sandiame he turned his gaze backed to him and smiled before beginning the conversation.

"So hows it going sensei?" Jiriaya asked with a relaxed ease.

"It could be better but you know at my age just about everything creaks. I swear the village is trying to kill me with all this paperwork." Hiruzen scoffed while Jiriaya laughed at his reply.

"Well anyways whats up with the fur ball?" Jiriaya asked as he motioned his head toward it surprised it growled at his name for it before continuing." You sure Enma isn't going to be jealous your spending time with others species than his."He finished with a wide grin.

The third shadow smirked while shaking his head as he gathered himself for the conversation ahead. He constructed his thoughts into an orderly manner before e decided how to prepare to let Jiriaya know the bomb shell he had.

"Jiriaya I have called as you guessed for a serious matter that requires your expert services." Hiruzen began while the pervert thought of what the old man could need him for. He hadn't heard of any attacks against the village recently and no one had any issues with the third except for that limp dick Danzo he thought.

"I called to you because something has happened to your godson" As his sensei's words registered in Jiriaya's mind all other thoughts stopped and he instantly went on alert. If anything had befallen his godson there would be hell to pay for those responsible.

Sarutobi noted the change and approved of it mentally before he decided to continue.

" Team 7 consisting of the genin members Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki with there jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake were sent on a body guard mission that though with complications not made aware to the village was successfully completed. However the problem we currently are facing is what happened after the mission when the team was recuperating before heading back to the village." The old man took a breathe as he watched Jiriaya become more pensive and worried.

"While the rest of the team was taking time off to heal and relax after such a trying mission Naruto went to train some in a nearby snow field outside the capitol of snow country. While the full details are unknown at this moment we have been able to put together this much. After finishing training Naruto was attacked by a large white tiger. Exhausted from his earlier battles and his training session Naruto still fought the tiger to a standstill." Hiruzen took a second to lite his pipe and take a few seconds to puff it while Jiriaya impatiently waited.

"Kakashi and his other genin were alerted to the feeling of a rush of youkai and headed for the field. The team came upon a dead tiger with Naruto's kunai buried into its skull. When they further investigating the scene they found Naruto's clothes in a pile and this tiger. The cub having both an unusual eye color and the wrong coloring for the area was noted immediately. However Kakashi decided to bring it along when it had chakra resembling the missing genin." Hiruzen took a breathe and watched Jiriaya's face as he tried to put the pieces together.

"However its when they came back to there room that Kakashi's suspicions were proven. The cub had taken a piece of charcoal and written the name Naruto on the floor." Hiruzen stopped as he struggled not to laugh at his students expression.

Jiriaya had moved to an inch away from the tiger and was know staring at it with a flabbergasted expression as he struggled to come to terms with the possibility that his godson was for all purposes a tiger plushy.

Naruto stared back seemingly uninterested in the reaction far beyond used to having people acting a little out of it due to his transformation. Finally after a minute of getting tired of having the old man's face so close to his own he decided to react.

A shocked hokage dropped his pipe as Jiriaya flew across the room and hit the wall with a smack.

Naruto had tailed slapped him...

Everything was quiet for a few seconds before laughter could be heard throughout the tower as the old man fought to breathe. His student, a legendary ninja had just got bitched slapped by a chibi. He wasn't going to let this go for awhile.

Jiriaya slowly peeled off the wall and getting up appeared entirely unhurt. He was used to Tsunade powered abuse and could take one hell of a hit if it came down to it. Still he was amazed at the power the now staring at its tail tiger sitting on his sensei's desk displayed. He walked back over but stayed notably out of Naruto's reach. Jiriaya sat there and studied him a moment before he spoke.

"Can you understand me?" A nod from the tiger. " Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Another nod. " I would like to help you. I have a good knowledge of seals and might be able to help you change back but I need to see if the seal is still there or if anythings changed O.K.?" He asked and was answered to another nod

Jiriaya leaned in and observed the stomach of the furred four legged walker. "I need you to channel chakra if you can." He waited as Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few moments the seal appeared like a pattern across the fur before the two humans eyes. Jiriaya studied it with a grim eye as he noted the changes that had occurred and how the seal had changed noticeably.

Where the earlier system of filtering had been it now looked like it had been ripped apart then flipped on itself. Studying it farther Jiraiya was unsurprised to note the seal had been overcharged with youkai as a mental picture of what happened formed in his mind. To say the least though he was surprised. For the exact timing it would need and the right circumstances were a million to one. The kid had some rotten luck.

Still he took out a notebook and begun drawing even as his eye's stayed glued to the seal. Taking note of the way the chakra now processed entirely through the seal and fluctuated into the now chaotic orange that moved along his godson's fur. He continued to study it as he drew on the notebook he carried around. Finally after ten minutes he nodded his head and sitting in a chair looked at the seal he'd come up. Making sure there were no mistakes before looking up at his hokage.

"I believe that I know what happened. When the tiger attacked the seal used it's secondary function of pulling chakra through the filter at a rapid pace to give a self defense boost and help heal his wounds the Nine tails most have waited for just the right moment and forced a literal battering ram of its youkai through the filter. Far more than it could convert and once it did tried to use its youkai to force its self free. At the moment I'm not sure how but the resulting backlash of chakra and youkai being forced together plus the seal trying to use it for healing Naruto's body caused a reaction." Jiriaya took a deep breathe and stopped to gather his thoughts further.

While he thought about it his audience sat watching him entirely captivated by the answer to the cause of there problem and maybe it's solution. Jiraiya noticed with a detached sense of humor how Naruto's tail moved back and forth impatiently waiting before he continued. "I believe that due to the kyuubi's actions that the resulting split of energy caused a gap that needed to be refilled. So it replicated the nearest source and used it as a template to fill in the empty space. The result is right in front of us" Jiraiya nodded his head at Naruto.

" I'm not sure how to fix it other than getting it to somehow either reverse this or get it to try and replicate another human's energy and restore him back to his original shape. Though the latter may change him somewhat physically as he would basically be copying another persons DNA and combining it with his. I'm more comfortable with the former though." The sannin finished as he waited to see what course of action would be decided.

Naruto sat there looking between the two old men as he debated before holding his paw out and much to the irritation of the hokage scratched one line through the desk.

"Well that answers that I guess." Jiriaya dully noted as he began to carefully draw on the bare floor in front of the Hokage's desk. The seal began as a circle and worked its way in to many intricate swirls and spirals connected together into an intricate pattern as Jiraiya silently worked his face a mask of concentration.

The other two occupants of the room watched quietly as he worked so as not to disturb his concentration on the delicate work he proceeded to draw out on the floor. After thirty minutes of work the toad sage stood back on studied his work carefully. Finally with a nod he turned to Naruto and began to instruct him on what he needed him to do.

"I need to you sit in the middle of this."He pointed at the circular seal." And begin to draw on your chakra, when I say so push it down to the floor beneath you as much as you can till I tell you to stop. Do you think you can do it." Jiraiya got a nod and picking up the tiger placed him in the exact center of the seal. Taking a deep breathe the toad sage began to make hand seals as he worked his chakra to what he needed.

"Ready?" Jiraiya asked and with a nod he slammed his hands into the ground and yelled out "Seal!" as Naruto did as instructed pushing his chakra into the seal. The room began to glow in a soft orange light as the seal light up into white lines. Then before any had time to react the room exploded with a burst of bright orange light blinding everyone in the room and a deep roar was heard from within the seal.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya unable to see what was happening due to the light blinding them listened as a painful roar filled the room before a large being slammed past Jiraiya and the sound of the window shattering made both men turn toward it though they only could make out a dim blur as whatever it was fell from the tower and made for the walls of Konoha at a high speed.

Tenten and the rest of team nine were heading toward the tower when the sound of glass shattering and a roar filled the air. Team nine watched as an orange blur fell from the Hokages tower before moving at incredible speeds towards the walls of Konoha and out towards the forest. The team took a second in surprise before they and every ANBU around took of towards the tower to check on there Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi shook his head as the last of the spots cleared from his vision and took stock of the situation around him. His office was messy with flying papers and a very disoriented apprentice of his staring out his now permanently open window. He to looked out of it in time to see the blurred figure escape the walls into the forest.

He popped his neck with a painful snap and stood fully just as ANBU burst through the door followed shortly by team 9. Sighing the old man turned towards the people around him.

"Gather the jounin and team 7 I have a priority mission for them. I want them here an hour ago." The Hokage spoke with absolute authority in his voice. The one that meant it wasn't the time to trifle with him. His eyes turned back towards the woods with a look filled with thinly disguised worry.

"Please by alright my boy, Minato will never forgive me if anything befalls you." He whispered.

END

Sorry for the very late update but Im gearing for deployment (AGIAN _) So these will late and not as long as I would like.

Return to Top


	13. warmachine

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Warmachine**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/General - Reviews: 19 - Published: 08-24-08 - Updated: 08-27-08id:4496027

Alright folks another one for you as it appeared in my head. What if Naruto was the ultimate weapon? Then I thought how to make this idea unique to my own way. May this plot be invigorating and as interesting as I can make it. With my recent injuries I'll have to take time around recovering to work but please please review and let me know what you all think. I really look forward to reviews.  
>(BIJUU THINKING)<p>

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall  
>decimate you with the almighty spork. Fear its power mu ha ha.<p>

All right lets rock.

Chapter 1 The regretful ace

The battle was harsh. Ninja fell dying in abundance as both sides sustained casualties. In these times of the fourth ninja war the very ground was dyed red with blood.

The village of the leaf fought against all comers as not, not two but three other villages tried to wipe them from the map. Rock, Sound and Lightning had endured them long enough in there minds. :The leaf shall burn" They proclaimed.

So they formed an alliance spear headed by Sound to do the job. They outnumbered the Leaf. 10 ninja for every one of the leaf and it showed on the field. The Leaf held by its superior quality of ninja alone. Though it was still being pushed back.

So It came down to merely miles from Konoha itself that the Leaf finally decided to unleash its ultimate weapon on the unsuspecting enemy. May Kami have mercy on there souls.

"Hokage!" Yelled a silver spiked haired jounin as he approached kneeling before his leader. " We going to have to use him sir. The alliance has nearly broken through are lines!" The jounin said as he stood up looking at the fire shadow.

Sarutobi the Sandiame Hokage of the leaf lowered his head and closed his eyes as prepared himself mentally. Regret showing fully on his face for a moment at what he had to do. ( How did it come to this? How good is the reasoning for what I had did? Even for this?) He thought sadly.

Turning his head to the jounin he nodded his assent as he spoke." Very well Kakashi, tell the ANBU handlers to bring him here." His voice emotionless as he mentally told himself it was all for the village. Even when his heart wasn't so convinced.

Ten minuted later a small squadron of ten ANBU appeared rolling a steel box covered in seals. Anyone who know of seals would raise more than an eyebrow in alarm at seeing that the seals weren't for protecting the tall metal box. The seals were there to keep whatever was inside from getting out.

Sarutobi walked forward and closing his eyes again went through the long chain of hand signs that released the barrier. A visible line of blue chakra began to go around the edges as a wall slowly lowered to the ground. Using the lowered wall as a ramp the old man walked into the box.

With deep regret he looked at the entity before him. The being was covered from head to toe in restraints of the strongest metal that covered his entire body and linked him to the wall. Every inch of the said metal was covered in seals to restrain and bind the person before him. If he could even be called that anymore he thought darkly.

Once again he forced his hands through the proper hand signs reminding himself it was for the village. As soon as he finished the signs a sound of clanking metal could be heard as pieces of the binding slowly unwound themselves from the person. Till finally the being revealed as male by the fishnet shirt he wore fell released from the wall.

His blond hair was medium length and framed his face as he sat there kneeling. The natural tan skin was framed with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His lower face was covered by a metal mask that looked to be bound on to him by a seal on the back keeping it on.

His wide powerful chest and wide shoulders strained against the fishnet shirt. Just barely visible on his stomach through the fishnet a powerful seal could be seen. His lower body was covered in blue faded jeans as if worn through lots of wear. His feet were covered in black steel toed boots. His hands were also covered in metal that looked like a second skin and bent with every curve and movement of his hands.

Sarutobi's eyes once again clouded over before shaking himself and walking forward leaned down towards the powerful looking blonde's right ear. " Its time to defend." He whispered. Immediately two eyes opened. Each eye was startling in its intensity and color though they were each drastically different.

The sun kissed blonde's right eye was a brilliant cerulean. His left eye though was best described as blood red color with the sclera colored black.

The blonde stood up to an impressive height of 6'2 as he stood before his hokage waiting. Sarutobi thought his words out carefully before speaking. " All those that are not leaf ninja must die. No survivors. Return after its completely to me directly. Operation begins now." As soon as he spoke the last words the blonde before hims eyes blinked and he was gone in a flash.

The leaf ninja were falling back as they fought with everything they had to keep the line from breaking. A young woman with purple hair tied back into a twisted knot behind here head fought with wanton blood lust as she killed another sound with snakes flying from her wrist.

She ducked under a flaming dragon before throwing three shuriken back at her new opponent. She stood and completed a few hand signs while they still flew through the air before shouting." Shadow shuriken" The three suddenly quadrupled catching her opponent a lightning ninja by surprise. Killing him before he could dodge the sharp projectiles.

"Gotcha!" She yelled as her mouth twisted into an insane grin of pleasure at her kill. She turned looking for her next victim. Though her eyes widened at the sight before her as Leaf's trump card entered the battle.

In a blur of motion a sound ninja screamed as it smashed into him stopping with its hand impaled in his chest before brutally ripping out its hand with the ninja's heart blood spraying as the ninja fell. The person stood for a second long enough for Anko to see the blonde hair and a few details like the metal covered lower mouth and hands before "He" she identified blurred again.

The battle in under three minutes swayed in favor of the leaf as the alliances ninja fell before they could react to what was happening. The monster before them slaughtered them in a blur of movement as they fell by the score before they realized they were dead.

Anko couldn't believe her eyes as she watched this blonde grim reaper move across the field killing with his hands alone. In less than ten minutes less than a third of the five hundred enemy ninja remained and what was left was desperately trying to escape the blonde devil before them.

Rock ninja were having flashes of the last Leaf ninja with blonde hair to kill them so mercilessly while they fled for there lives in vain. Not a single enemy ninja escaped as they fell screaming. Heads exploded from the force of punch, one ninja didn't even have the time to scream before his brain was ripped out of his skull. He fell dead without even realizing what had happened.

Soon the field was littered with the dead of enemies of the leaf and survivors of said leaf. All who stared at the instrument of death before them as he calmly walked from the battle field. They watched as he walked to the edge of the battlefield towards konoha before kneeling before there hokage.

They watched numbly as a large metal box was wheeled up. Then as there hokage leaned down and whisper to the blonde grim reaper. The blonde stood and walked into the box without a word the hokage following in.

They watched as the hokage walked out a few minutes later and turning did a complex amount of hand signs before the door rose and sealed off the leaf's deadly ace from the world and then the metal container was wheeled away by ANBU.

Only one found there voice for many minutes to comment. Her voice carrying across the blood drenched field as her eyes had large hearts in them and she bounced from foot to foot. " I WANT ONE OF THOSE!" and squealed. Even the hokage visibly sweat dropped at the last comment.

Alright I too many different story ideas at once and my mind in too many directions I admit it. But I currently have writers block in the sense for my story blind master and faith of the fallen so I figured I just some new thoughts before something came to me for them. Also the time lines will be altered a lot so just a warning ahead of time and finally I have another surprise in the works for you. So any way a few questions for my readers.

Who do you want to see with are blonde haired war machine?

Should Naruto have a kekkei genkei?

What weapon do you all want to see him with?

What other things do you want to see?

(BIJUU THINKING)

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall  
>decimate you with the almighty spork. Fear its power mu ha ha.<p>

All right lets rock.

Chapter 2 what was done can never be forgiven

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his head trying to stave off the headache that threatened to overwhelm him. Since the battle every one present had from respectfully asked to down right begged him about project "War Machine". His heart was heavy as he looked over the mission statement and writing down his own thoughts on the projects success.

While there was no doubt the project was a success was it really worth the price? He not the council despite his being overruled could still have fought it. In the end he simply tried to convince himself that it was for the best. But seeing the results...

It had filled his heart with sorrow. He knew he would burn for this sin. He had perverted his youngest friends last wish. He had taken a life and forced it to be an weapon a mere tool of destruction. He knew when he died that Kami would have something special planned for him. His only solace was that at least that bastard Danzo would be right next to him for the ride.

He sighed again as he looked down at the medical reports of the surgeries performed and the then the physiological conditioning. He'd been there for all of it. Resolute that if he was to condemn the child he would force himself to see what his actions would cause.

Nightmares of what they did would forever haunt him. Nothing of the wars he'd fought in could beat the atrocities done in the name of Konoha to the fourths legacy. They had pushed all emotions out. Putting in information and codes for the purposes of making the ultimate weapon. A living War Machine as he was codenamed.

When they'd found out the powers of regeneration the boy had they'd really hit the drawing board for ways to make him even more power now that they knew he could in fact survive experiments others would die from.

He'd allowed some of the most sick minds ever to lay there twisted thoughts into reality on the poor boys body as he grew. His senses were further enhanced. His sight, smell, taste and touch far past any Inuzuka's(SP?) wildest dream. His body was put through endurance training the moment he could walk.

It was disgustingly enough Orochimaru who along with Danzo worked on ways to turn the boys body into a machine of death. They had discovered that they could repeatedly tear his muscles and break his bones and they would heal. So Orochimaru came up with an idea.

They figured by realigning his bones and adding bone density and muscle tissue they could force induce growth. By adding what was needed as he rapidly grew they kept his body together. The child's screams through the process would follow him through every waking moment of his life.

When they had decided he was at the best height for what they wanted the next procedure was commenced immediately. At that point the boy had simply stopped screaming and looked up at the world with dead eyes. The had discussed earlier what they had thought was a revolutionary idea. Why stop with healing and merely toughening there "project".

Taking a page from the Kaguya clan Orochimaru had discussed making his bone structure tougher than any before. He didn't just want to make his bones as strong he wanted beyond that. To Orochimaru this was the ultimate research subject and the only possible to realize his newest experiment.

Cutting open the boy open and placing seals to stop Kyuubi from closing the wounds but keeping his container alive. They took the metal Orochimaru had discovered and worked with. The metal he called adamantium. (SP?) They covered the boys skeletal structure in the metal. The old man wouldn't learn till later they had added an "extra" feature to the design.

Finally Orochimaru and Danzo knew it still wasn't enough. They had to make the weapon well beyond even the powerhouse they had made it so far. So Orochimaru studied the seal for days on end. In the end the snake and root leader put together a way to unleash more of the nine tailed demons power but keeping the boy under control.

After the seal was altered anyone could see the changes as the bound boy with a mans body shook on the table he was bound to as his canniness further lengthened and his whisker markers became jagged and darker. A surprising change was his hair took on a tougher quality. Though soft to the touch it couldn't be cut when they tried to shortened it, though it stopped growing after a certain length.

Then the finally damning change to his appearance was beheld with widen eyes as his left eye changed before them. The iris changed to a blood red in color while the sclera changed to pure black. Forever marking him with demonic taint.

The hokage had left after that visibly shaking to his home and without an explanation grabbed his sons and grandson and held them. Repeating to himself in his mind what it was all for though it sounded so hollow.

Sarutobi stood and relighting his pipe left his office in a swirl of leaves. It was time to check and see what the handlers had to report and make sure the lost legacy wasn't further abused though it was rather to little to late.

Anko had been in a daze as she stared at her ceiling. Her sweat soaked naked form exhausted from playing with her self after the display she'd seen earlier. She couldn't get the blonde grim reaper out of her mind. His power was beyond anything she'd ever seen. Not to mention he was dropped dead sexy looking. She moaned as she felt her nipples hardening again at the image of that powerful male specimen with her thighs wrapped around his waist.

(Okay maybe another go.) She thought as her mind centered on her newest infatuation and a target she would get. She'd set her sights on the man of death and she'd have him. If only she could have found at least a hint of who he was? She couldn't even find a scent of the sexy blonde monster since the battle.

Sarutobi stood before a one sided window as he watched the boy mechanically eat. ( Minato If only you'd let me perform the sealing..) Sarutobi mused as he watched the boy eat with no indication of any thing that resembled humanity. Sarutobi turned and walking in watched as "War Machine" which he refused to call him immediately turned and recognizing the old man knelled before him awaiting orders.

"Its time to defend." As the old man spoke Naruto immediately stood up and his eyes flashed as his conditioning took over. " You are to find my wayward student Tsunade Senju with two elite jounin and protect them all without restraint. Any hostility towards your wards are to be met with extreme prejudice. Your two jounin wards are Anko Mitarashi and Tsume Inuzuka. Head to the front gate and await them. Mission begins now." As soon as he'd finished the ace of konoha blurred from sight.

"Maybe Tsunade can do what I cannot." The old man whispered as he walked out of the cell with his shoulders low.

END

Alright another chap down. The next one promises to be entertainment as we get back to focusing on the kicking ass that War Machine is capable of. Thinks for the cool reviews especially green6ranger compliments are always good for my over inflated ego. To all those out there reading tell me what you think. Now I want answered a question?

Question: Who wants to see Kabuto get his ass handed to him like a little bitch?

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Warmachine**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - Adventure/General - Reviews: 19 - Published: 08-24-08 - Updated: 08-27-08id:4496027

.  
>(BIJUU THINKING)<p>

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall  
>decimate you with the almighty spork. Fear its power mu ha ha.<p>

All right lets rock.

Chapter 3 Oh yes there will be blood.

Anko was irritated for all of five seconds when her play time was interrupted. That is till she she read what her mission entails and better yet just who her little guard was to be. She shivered in delight as she walked up to the gate and there he was waiting.

The old man had sat her and Tsume down and talked to them for an hour over on not just what there mission was but how there second job was playing as the "Leash" as Tsume put it of the magnificent to her at least, man meat before her.

She stopped herself from salivating as she took in every detail. From his wild blonde hair pulled back into a loss ponytail. Down to his amazing face even though she noticed with displeasure that the lower half was still covered in what she thought of as a muzzle. She'd learned the seals placed on it kept it on place and that it acted to help with controlling the man before her. Should he somehow rebel the thing would send enough electricity through a command word to short circuit him temporarily.

She noticed happily that he still wore the fishnet shirt that showed off his Kami thanked chest. The only thing that had changed other than his hair pulled back was he now wore black shinobi pants.

( I wonder if those command words work for other things?) She thought as a small trail of blood left her nose while they waited on Tsume. Her eyes glazed over with all the things she'd do with a certain blonde.

Tsume was a little worried as she approached the gate. Not for any reason of danger but more of a primal reason. Unlike any other clans in the village the Inuzuka clan was more was far more in touch with there primal more animalistic sides. She'd been there when the blonde juggernaut had absolutely destroyed the enemy. Every thing about him was power.

There in was the danger. Though the boy seemingly had no emotion his scent and movements screamed alpha material. His very scent had nearly made her, her daughter Hana and several other kunoichi of her clan jump the blonde. When it came to looking for mates Inuzuka women only took the strongest and that boy came off as the creme of the crop.

Even now as his scent hit her nose her body yelled to her "Fuck him!". What could she do? Its not like she could deny the hokage just for a fear of jumping the "war machine" of konoha. (Blondy wouldn't even react unless ordered) she thought before a very naughty thought hit her at the thought of ordering the man to her whim and a trail of blood left her nose before she could wipe it away.

The three Konoha ninja headed out without an issues for several miles. The two Kunoichi decided to stop and make camp for the night as the sky was already dark and it was getting hard to see. They settled down using some sealing scrolls to bring forth a tent and sleeping bags before making a fire a settling around it.

The entire time both kunoichi watched the silent blonde as he did whatever they asked without comment or emotion. It wasn't until he pulled of his shirt and began to repair a tear on the seam that he didn't anything without someone else telling him to.

Both women felt there faces heat up at the sight of the shirtless whiskered man before them as he repaired his shirt. For a second it seemed he had a light in his eyes of independent thought before they shrugged it off.

Tsume was squirming uncomfortably as her panties were soaked looking at him and the with nowhere to go to get away from that scent she'd have to do something soon or she'd rape the man. She looked over and shook her head seeing Anko with glazed eyes just as bad off as her.

It was then Tsume decided enough was enough and silently cursed the hokage. " War" she said. Calling him the nickname she'd decided on and he responded to. " Do you understand the about women?" she asked noticing Anko smirking as she leaned in interesting in wear this was going.

The blonde looked up from his almost repaired shirt at her pet name for him. His mind analyzing the question within everything he'd been taught before shaking his head negatives.

Tsume decided to hell with it at that and standing up she grabbed the big man's arm and looking at him spoke with a husky voice." Come its time to teach you another parameter while your with us." She said and looking over her shoulder to look at an insanely grinning Anko said." Coming?" As she led him to the tent.

Anko grinned as she stood up already stripping as she followed. " Now this is my idea of a mission. The things I'm gonna do for my village." She said as she licked her lips walking into the tent with a strut.

That night anything within several miles would hear the sounds of howling,screams and yells of "Oh GOOOOODDDD" throughout the area.

Tsume walked out of the tent the next morning with a profound limp followed by equally limping but smiling happily Snake mistress. "God damn who would have thought. Once he was told the man could go. What happened after I passed out?' Anko asked. She'd blacked out after her third orgasm.

"He rode me from behind again and I passed out after that...I don't think I can feel my toes at all." Tsume said as she stretched her sore muscles out. Though it was the kind of sore that told said last night had been spectacular. (Could every night while looking for Tsunade be this good?) She wondered with a grin.

It was at this time that the source of there thoughts and limps came out of the tent. Naked as the day he was born but for the face mask and gloves he looked for the pants the Kunoichi had ripped of him and threw outside while introducing him to another diameter of his mission.

Though most his mind due to his "conditioning" was centered on the mission the blonde had an unusual thought. He deeply wished to repeat that process again with those two and would gladly comply with the standards of what they'd told him.

The smells, contact and even more the emotions were nothing he'd ever come across and trying to reference it to what he was taught he was unable to find anything in his "programming" as his former teacher Danzo-san had taught him.

Most of the time the seals on the box and rest area they had for him kept him from independent thought. Being away from that and with two kunoichi and there lessons brought out things form his usually blank mind that hadn't occurred in years. Thoughts of his own.

END

Eventually he will have his own thoughts and mind again and all. But the process is gradual. After all they pretty much made him a living weapon and trained him to be without thought.

As to pairings lets just say he will be a serious boytoy for a lot of woman. Anyone interested in seeing anyone in particular just let me know. Finally I have unveiled a lot and soon the bodies will hit the floor as Naruto will soon get his calling card. The Name Sabertooth will soon be used.

Finally for those curious abou tthe last chapter. Are blonde wonder has the metal in his skeleton, and the abilites of sabertooth. Everntaully I think I'll incorporate Sabertooth's real name into this. Finally any one want to see any guest appearances? I wait for a few responses then write up the next chapter based on the responses.

Return to Top

Return to Top


	14. wildthing

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Wild thing**Author: Raistlinrains Rated: M - English - General/Adventure - Reviews: 6 - Published: 02-15-09 - Updated: 02-15-09id:4866071

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto

There are many dimensions. Billions..Each as different and sorted as the next. Some with parallel lines of history so close to be almost exact but for minuet differences. In one world the tailed beasts are beings of pure hated and malice the embodiment of humanities darker more destructive sides. Things of enormous power and made of the elements themselves to where the final and most powerful was a creature of spirit. In that dimension the creature would attack a village of ninja in retribution to an Uchiha trying to cage its might and in the end become sealed forever fighting for dominance with its container.

There exists another dimension however with though close lines in similarities there are vast differences. The main being for this story in the very nine tailed beings that exist. In this world the nine tailed creatures are not the embodiment of all that is evil but embodiments of the very earth itself. The defenders of the places they were born. An example would be the Shukaku of the desert. A physical manifestation of the deserts soul. The giant tanuki lived peacefully, protecting the desert and the beings that lived within it that the desert was home and mother too.

This story isn't about the desert nor its protector though. This story is about the guardian of the forest. Too be specific this story is about the Kyuubi and the boy who would be bonded too it and the effects of having said being within one so pure. This story begins with a part of the forest ablaze and a furious defender thrown into a rage by humans seeking more power than any mortal should have. The scene is set as the warpath takes it straight toward Konoha. The hidden village in the leaves as the ninja defending it try from diplomacy at first to every ninjutsu in there repertoire to hold the massive being back from there home and loved ones. To where all seems lost

Till the villages very Hokage appears opun his honored friend. A giant toad who would engages the kyuubi to give the time needed. The time needed for a sacrifice of a life and a future.

"It would seem I have no choice." A young hero speaks with a tone heavy in sorrow as he looks down at his own miniature likeness.

"Forgive me my son would that there was any other way I would gladly take it. I had so much hope to see you grow." The hokage said as he tenderly held his son.

"Grow strong for me my son and even if we will never meet and you are too young to remember this I want you to now I love you." And with those words the hokage kissed his young sons head and made his decision a reality.

A hero sacrificed his life and forever made a burden on his sons life. A jinchuuriki or power of the human sacrifice. The boy who was hours old was already a hero. Though sadly many would fail to see it.

Years later.

A small child many would think would be quiet easy to keep track of. Especially by trained ANBU. Those that thought that never ran into Uzumaki Naruto. The small boy could vanish into the woods without a track or scent. Leaving ANBU baffled till the Hokage would call for him. The boy would seemingly appear from behind a tree or shrub and walk calmly up to the old man before scrambling up his robes to sit on the old mans shoulder.

To further mystify the highly trained ninja when ever the boy would vanish it would seem the very wild life held them up in there searches. Where the ninja where the very pinnacle of agility and grace they stumbled about and tripped on everything when in pursuit of the boy. It was to the point where it became almost a legend amongst the ANBU that anyone that caught the boy would instantly get a pay grade raise and a bonus. Still not a soul was successful. The boy was to say the ultimate fox to there hound. Not even weasel or dog had any success.

Further adding to the mystery Inuzuka dogs were absolutely against tracking his scent. The only time in the history of the clan the dogs stood against the clan in a decision. Though it had nothing to do out of fear. There answer had baffled there partners.

"He is too much of the woods to hunt." was the only answer and they would refuse to elaborate further.

His love for the woods was such that the boy as he got older stayed in them till the old Hokage sent for him or went to get him personally. There where those select few that cared enough about the child to question this but with a gentle smile the old man would take them out and showing them how the boy lived and inviting them to watch as the boy would play with animals that would devour anything else left little room to argue over the decision. The boy was safer here than anywhere else.

This would continue till Naruto would enter the age where he would attend the academy for ninja and not surprising to the old man asked if he too could be a ninja of the leaf.

To say the old mans smile was beaming was an understatement.

END

This one is really open to ideas. As usual the story goes on the amount of reviews it receives and my schedule while preparing for my third tour.

Return to Top


	15. Evil is what we make it

(Thoughts)

"People talking"

"**Demon/Gods talking"**

**OOOOOO** Scene Change

I don't own the show or anything related to the Naruto Franchise or the dungeons and dragons universe. Its just my idea for a great story.

Like all tale's its best to start at the beginning.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Within the sewers beneath Konoha, in the darkness hidden from all light lay the body of a dead child. The small child had died gruesomely and sadly alone. Wounded so terribly by those she should have been entrusted too. The body of the girl though recently deceased was already covered in the filth of the sewer. The vermin swarmed her carcass. Small insects and rats eating the flesh of a girl that hours before had been full of life.

She hadn't died by villagers or the village ninja but by a single assassin. An assassin of stone had seen her. Her appearance to closely resembling the ninja's worst nightmare to ignore. With a psychosis born of fear this ninja sent as a diplomat planned murder. Planning just the moment and time before dragging the girl into the sewers. There the murder was in that regard as he stabbed the child through temple. Killing her as quickly as possible before leaving her to rot.

He couldn't have known what was to come. The murder of a innocent child is an evil act no matter the reason. Killing this child however unleashed more evil. The ground was marked with the act, corrupting the area already rife with decay and death. The energies gathered around the entropic energy still residing in the girl. Mixing with it and then with the will to survive the murderous red energy possessed it begin to leach life.

The filth of the sewers once the beings that ate now found themselves being eaten. Their bodies entangled in the now black energy absorbed them. Converting that energy before forming into a ball of something concentrated beyond just darkness. The ball then moved towards the young girls corpse and breaking into an inky black mist entered her body though the mouth, eyes, and nose. There was a spasm as it fully entered the deceased's body. The body shaking before a terrible rush of ragged wet breath was taken followed by a terrifying scream. Then silence, a silence interrupted by the the wet rattling breathing.

The body of the girl jerked and began to knot itself back to together. Slowly at first then quickly speeding up as the wounds closed. Finally the girl sat upright and her eyes that should have forever remained closed opened. In the darkness the couldn't be seen however had there been a way the sight would have been a strange blackness seeping like mist before the eye's appeared misting over to a bright almost glowing green color.

The girl stood as her breathing cleared and vomited before moving with shaking legs along the tunnel. Reaching a sewer drain she seemed to stare at the light coming from it before with an almost alien looked turned and headed for the depths of the sewers. The depths were the light would never touch. The body seemed to collect the darkness before around it before sending it out like tendrils. Every paths and tunnel was touched and the life found ensnared. All the life of the sewers was pulled in and dragged towards the girl.

Breaking down into the darkness as it was leached of its essence and energy. Every piece of energy was dragged in and sucked like a maelstrom into the girl body at the center. With all that available the darkness seemed to explode and then wrap around the girl. Forming a dark cocoon of hardened shell. The body was completely covered within a minute and moved by the inky tendril into a crevice hidden in the crumbling wall and sheltered in the dark of the sewer. Within that cocoon a body changed. To what only the darkest parts of the human minds could conjure.

END

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

An idea for something disturbing.


	16. All that Jazz

Scene change

(People thinking)

"People speaking"

I don't own anything.

The cold, that was the first sensation felt. Followed by the damp feeling of wet cotton. His clothes were wet then and he was cold. Though he lay still he still felt the soreness of a bruised and aching body. Awareness was slowly awakening into a foggy mind. The groan he realized that was filling the empty air was his own as he stood up. (What... what happened?) He thought as he stood groaning as he stood up.

The body was slow and unresponsive and almost felt foreign to him. His eyes opened and slowly focused on the hand holding onto the rocky wall next to it. The hand was pale, extremely so. His eyes tracked from the hand to the wrist and arm till it was covered in a black sleeve of a what he guessed was a T-shirt from the feel on his chest. Investigating further he looked down at his blue jean covered legs and black boot covered feet.

His mind tried to grasp together more coherent thoughts as he walked along the rocky cliff wall. What had happened? Where was he and how had he gotten there? Before an almost car crash of thoughts erupted in his mind. Two different memories of himself. Two different identities claiming they were a separate name. His mind raged as he felt the conflict before it stopped as one reached a certain clarity. One of the separate identities remembered. It remembered that he had died.

The shock made him fall to his knee's as he remembered with crystal clarity dying. Feeling the world falling away before a great empty nothing had filled it and a sense of almost peace. Then the other identity brought forth its memories and everything made sense as dread and hysteria entered him. Halloween, the event of dressing as you weren't and come as you want. He had dressed as the man whose mind remembered dying not once but twice.

The mind struggled to find a balance as the memories seem to fall together from both and a much older man's experiences and struggles entered a much younger man's mind. Idea's clashed and wisdom slammed through falsehoods. Melancholy hit him as he remembered the death of many good people and one person who was the first the older really cared for. The one that had made him feel happy, the first and full encompassing feeling of love.

The aching loss was almost too much for the younger man's perspective that couldn't understand forever yet or the passing of time. The personalities clashed again as some ideas meshed but others firmly over dominated others. The easy acceptance of killing the older man had had the younger recoiling in horror. The vague perspective of seeing both the past and present was undefinable.

Finally as if by a mental handshake the two meshed and a mind was made whole. He stood fully straight and a smile reached his lips as Alexander Harris looked up at the moon and a raised hand pointing at the moon forming a gun he spoke a single word.

"Bang"

END

Xander Harris dressing as Spike from cowboy bebop. I always wanted to see this.


	17. All she wanted

All she wanted was to forget, forget it like some vague dream. More a nightmare. She shivered as the cold air carassed her skin. The autumn air cutting through her dress and chilling the bone. Harriet Potter leaned against the wall despondently as she listened to the music inside of the old club. The place she worked was a throwback to the older era of music. Hitting the chord of humphrey bogard, jazz and smoke filled rooms. With a despondent sigh she stood straight smoothing out the red dress and headed inside. Her small five foot frame moving through the backstage crowd as she headed towards the stage.

It had been six years since that time. The girl now woman who conquered. Stopping as the make up assistant came and fixed her up up for the performance she stood looking inwards. With a nod she moved onto the stage. Her black heels making the small clip with each step as she moved onto the stage and crowd quieted like a spell. (The only magic I want nowadays) she thought in a morbid tone. She stepped up to the mike now with sensual movements she'd been taught as she moved. The crowd as always was filled to listen to voice of a woman many thought belonged to a much bigger stage.

Harriet didn't care, this was her little world made small by her. She kept herself to this. Her eyes closed before her first note and the desire came out. The notes came after the first few notes from the saxophone behind her. Her voice reaching out and trapping the senses as she captivated the club. First timers and regulars didn't move as her song played out. Then with a final note and the saxophone ending the magic with a final ghostly quality the crowd appluaded as she nodded in thanks and left the stage. Harriet wasn't sure if she reaaly cared if they liked it or not. It was the only magic she wanted now. Her song and silence, to cast it and then vanish at the end as she always did out through the backdoor.

She may have been broken, she knew she was broken but all cared for was her small world and the one spell she cared to cast anymore. Her song and silence.


End file.
